Love's War
by Dixie8688
Summary: Sequel to "War is Love", "Love's Sacrifices", and "Survival of Love" please read them in that order first. Family means everything to Shippou and the Western Family, the time to act is now. When a war breaks out over love will the other lands join forces or deem it an internal matter? Who will survive & will Love conquer all again? Who is the new enemy and how does it get started?
1. Courtship

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 1

Courtship

July 8, 2018

Shippou stood tall and proud beside his father figure in the Lords study at the Northern castle quietly awaiting the arrival of the Northern Lord Kuro. His eyes flickering over to Sesshomaru, occasionally, who made no acknowledgment that the boy had looked at him. Shippou had changed with age he was now slightly shorter than Sesshomaru with his auburn hair up in a pony tail hanging down to his lower back, and his feet had changed as well to that of a more human style as his powers increased so did his ability to maintain his more human look. He has on a basic white hori with his outer layer being teal with soft green leaves embroidered all over it but on the back, there was a small circle of white with red and pink sakura blossoms on it to distinguish himself as part of the Western Family He also had on armor like his father figure beside him. His Hakuma pants were dark blue with a green onbi tied around his waist holding his two swords at his waist on one side and a dagger on the other.

"Shippou settle down." Sesshomaru said softly, the boy's nervousness was starting to grate on his nerves. Lord Kuro was sure taking his time, though he figured it was on purpose to put the boy on edge, he of course knew why they were here it had been no secret over the last couple years.

"Sorry." Shippou muttered but a huge smile spread across his face that he just couldn't cover. They had grown quite close over the last ten years through all the training Sesshomaru had put him through.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru and I see you've brought young Shippou with you today." Lord Kuro said brightly as he walked into the room and around his desk to sit down.

"Like you didn't know he came with me the moment we came into sight of the castle. Please may we get on with this since we have stood here for so long?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared indifferently at the old fox which caused Shippou's eyes to dart over to him again.

"Of course, you've came all this way, would you like some tea?" Kuro asked curiously looking back and forth between the two.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Very well Lord Sesshomaru why are you here?" Kuro asked knowing the answer but dragging this on to pressure the boy to see how he reacted. The boy had ranked up very nicely in the examinations over the years, he was now one of the most talented and sought after young men.

"As you know, my young kit has become interested in your eldest Princess Sachi." Sesshomaru said without batting an eye wanting to get this over with.

"So, I've seen." Kuro said with a raised eyebrow at Shippou.

"Ah Kuro dear I've brought Sachi with me." Hoshi said with a huge smile on her face walking into her husband's study. She knew she had just ended her husband's silly head games with the boy when she watched him put his head into his hand propped up on the desk by his elbow.

"Shippou." Sachi said softly with a sweet smile on her face glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Sachi." Shippou said as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Very well since both are interested parties and both parents agree, the courting may begin." Kuro said with a sigh as he looked at his meddlesome mate who liked to take all his fun away.

"Agreed Lord Kuro. Once a month for one week in rotating lands they may spend time together supervised for two seasons. Do you concur Lord Kuro?" Sesshomaru asked curiously wondering if the standard was going to be all the old fox required of the courtship.

"With a further two season if at that time deemed necessary by either party." Kuro said looking at his daughter she had made him proud by catching this fine young fox's attentions. Little did he know that Sachi had drawn his attentions from the first moment he had seen her being introduced at Hikaru's birth announcement.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said then turned to Shippou. "You will stay here for the week then return home unless Lord Kuro has other plans." he said looking over at Kuro curiously.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Lord Sesshomaru. We shall send young Shippou back to you at the end of the week then next month our Sachi will be your house guest." Kuro said as he stood up from behind his desk motioning towards the door. "My mate you will be their chaperon." he said as he walked by Hoshi towards the door to walk with is friend out of the young one's way.

"We could have lunch in the garden." Sachi said softly looking down away from Shippou embarrassed.

"Sounds good." Shippou said with a small nervous laugh watching Sesshomaru walk down the hall without him just before the door closed.

"Very well this way young ones." Hoshi said as she pushed the door open for the two behind her to go through. "Sachi dear you know the way." she said softly motioning her daughter to take the lead.

"Yes mother." Sachi said softly as she did a small nervous smile to her mother then took the lead followed by Shippou through the door who immediately caught up to her to walk side by side with her.

: _Remember Shippou she's not going to want a follower she's going to want someone to walk beside her. Don't forget to figure out what she likes to listen to all the small details she gives you and respond with meaningful conversation. Once you've done that we can manage to make her room a second home here filled with the things she likes so she won't feel so out of place that's why we want you to stay there first. Trust me she'll appreciate all the effort you put in to make her more comfortable here and showing her that you actually do listen will go a long way._ : Kagome's words rang through his mind as he glanced over at Sachi feeling so out of place during the long awkward silence down the hall. Was he really courting this beautiful princess? It was all blowing his mind a little.

"So... nice weather..." Shippou said awkwardly trying to start conversation once they made it out into the beautiful garden area. It was a huge area with a large koi pond and meditation garden made with this morning's meditation routine. A red wooden bridge crossing the pond to get to a small island in the center, once a cross they walked along a slender fine gravel walk path to get to a covered sitting area surrounded by so many beautiful plants with a large color variety and several trees for shade.

"Yes, it's great weather for a picnic." Sachi said as she watched her mother sit down not far from them and pull out a book to read from her sleeve.

"So, it is." Shippou said then sat down on the far side of the sitting area. "So, what do you do for fun?" he asked curiously.

"For fun?" Sachi asked softly to herself as she turned to look at Shippou. "I read, study, and train. My only solitary moment with two younger siblings is hidden away here in the meditation gardens." she said as she sat down beside him but with several cushions between them.

"Yeah I understand that." Shippou said with a small laugh and a smile as he watched the life in the gardens, butterflies, bee's, frogs and of course fish.

"You do?" Sachi asked slightly confused, how could he, he was a solitary fox living with the Western family, surely, they didn't treat him like a sibling.

"Oh yes. Rin is a constant companion unless she is off with her fiancé and Hikaru is always chasing after me trying to get me to train him for real, but Sesshomaru-Sama believes he is still too young to handle real weapons." Shippou said with a sweet smile on his face as he thought back to his makeshift family. "I miss them already." he said as he looked over at Sachi to see her staring at him shocked.

"They really treat you like family?" Sachi said amazed as she watched him curiously.

"Of course, they do they are my family, not by blood but by choice. Kagome's always been there for me, she protected me when I was young from some nasty demons who had murdered my family. She became a surrogate for me. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku were always there if I needed them but when Kagome mated with Sesshomaru-Sama I stayed with her gaining Rin as a sister then later Hikaru as a brother." Shippou said with a lop-sided grin and a scratch to the back of the head.

"So, you are an orphan that's why you stay with them?" Sachi said understanding why he lived in the west.

"I stay with them because they are my family." Shippou said with a slight frown he didn't like the tone she had used, it was like she disapproved of his family.

"Yes, yes in a way I suppose." Sachi said with a small dismissive wave of her hand. Shippou scrunched his eyebrows at her with his disapproval of her answer but she didn't notice as she continued. "My family have always lived here no need to travel around if I need anything I just find one of my parents and they take care of it for me. I see no reason to create a family by choice." she said with a superior tone of one who had everything she ever wanted handed to her on a silver platter.

"Perhaps you should try it." Shippou said aggravated as he stood up and stormed over to Hoshi. "I would like to see my room now please." he said slightly heated as he refused to look back at Sachi when she chased after him.

"Lunch should be ready soon." Hoshi said as she closed her book and stood up signaling to her daughter to be still. "If you wish I can have it brought to your room." she said understandingly she had overheard her daughter and would be correcting her in a few minutes.

"That would be great." Shippou said slightly relieved that he would be able to calm down before seeing Sachi again.

"This way then." Hoshi said sweetly as she put her book back up into her sleeve. She locked eyes with Sachi telling her silently to wait here then she turned and walked back towards the castle. "I do apologize for my daughter's behavior. She can be slightly... conceited at times. She's never met a fox not raised here in the North I guess she has some preconceptions that need to be broken." she said softly as they made their way up to the second floor of the castle.

"I probably over reacted...sorry." Shippou said softly with his head hanging low.

"Don't be dear boy insults to family, even if accidental, are uncalled for. My daughter was out of line just now but keep in mind she is still learning and meant nothing by it I'm sure." Hoshi said as she stopped by a room on the second floor that over looked the meditation garden. "This will be your room during your stay here if you need anything don't hesitate to ask any of the servants." she said sweetly as she opened the door to let him into the room.

"Thanks Lady Hoshi." Shippou said softly with a slight bow of his head before walking into the room and letting the door close behind him. He walked over to the dresser and took off his armor over his head and laid down his two swords on the dresser then pulled out his dagger but kept his dagger within reach as he walked over and laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

~*~*~*~ Northern Lords Study ~*~*~*~

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lord Kuro yelled at his oldest daughter red faces standing behind his desk since he had just stood up and turned over his chair with his arms straight braced on the desk.

"I'm sorry father I meant nothing by it..." Sachi whimpered through her sobs.

"Calm down my mate or he'll hear." Hoshi said trying to calm her mate as she stood off to the side between her mate and her daughter. "There is plenty of time to fix this." she said reasonably.

"Fix it... she's already nearly destroyed it within an hour." Kuro said frustrated as he flung a hand out gesturing to his daughter whose sobs turned into outright crying.

"It's not as bad as it seems my mate. A little more tact from our daughter is all that is called for. It is her lack of instruction that brought this on I believe." Hoshi said glancing over at her daughter to make sure she understood.

"Lack of instruction, she's had the best teachers we could get." Kuro said stunned by his mate as he found his chair and sat it back upright, so he could sit back down.

"She has no idea the way the world works outside of this castle. Sometimes life throws challenges in the way of nice young men like our young Shippou upstairs who have made a family with those he loves and trusts after his own family was murdered. A little sensitivity would have been the wiser course of action Sachi, but you chose to insult his family by flaunting ours in his face you sounded like the spoiled little princess you are." Hoshi said as she locked eyes with her daughter to make sure she understood what she did was cruel to the boy.

"I just wasn't thinking like that...I was amazed when he talked about the other kids accepting him." Sachi said as she wiped her eyes dry then looked at her mother.

"If you want this fine fox then I suggest dear that you lose your superior attitude. He opened up to you with is back story you should talk to him about your sisters and things you've done together like climbing that tree and going outside the castle walls." Hoshi suggested with a small smile on her face.

"That's nothing to brag about my mate." Kuro said with a frown as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, it's not but what she did out there is certainly worth him hearing about perhaps it's just enough to repair some of the damage already done." Hoshi said with a small wink over at her mate. "He comes from an interesting back ground you must trust my judgment in this." she said to him when he didn't seem convinced.

"Very well my mate I leave them in your hands, but I expect daily reports while he's here. And you my daughter if you manage to make it to the second month I expect letters daily written with everything being done while in the West." Kuro said switching his gaze from his mate to his daughter.

"I believe that to be too close to espionage for Sesshomaru to allow daily messengers to run all the way here." Hoshi cautioned before her mate got too carried away.

"Well we can't have Sesshomaru as an enemy...fine write the reports and turn them into me when you return do not leave anything out." Kuro said compromising to please his mate and to not bring Sesshomaru questioning him on his motives.

"Yes Father." Sachi said with a smile on her lips that she tried to hide. It was unusual for her father to back down he usually ran full steam ahead until he hit a wall face first, it seemed her mother was finally getting through to him or the Western Lord was more formidable than she gave him credit for either way it was funny to see her father back down.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

Kagome could sense her mate approaching the castle, so she made her way outside and waited in the court yard for him. She stood there watching the skies with her hands folded in front of her waiting patiently. "Mother is that Father coming?" Hikaru asked curiously as he walked up beside her also watching the skies.

"Yes Hikaru." Kagome said softly glancing around at the guards stationed on the walls she had taken better care of the castle staff ever since her run in with those that wished to kill her family and the loss of her pup 10 years ago. Plus, with a couple years of training from Tsubaki she had managed the castle for the last 8 years leaving the ruling of the lands to her mate, which is how it was supposed to be. Kagome had even trained young Rin to defend herself, to read, to write, to run a household, and to be a lady.

"I don't sense big brother Shippou with him." Hikaru said curiously as he looked up at his mother, he was now half her height with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead hidden by his bangs, and amber eyes. He wore the normal white base hori covered with a yellow top hori, green Hakuma

pants with a yellow mixing to green at the ends onbi which he had a practice sword at his waist.

"It seems that the offer was accepted." Kagome said with a soft smile as her mate came into view clearing the trees.

"Offer?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Yes Hikaru, Shippou was interested in the Northern Lords eldest Daughter." Kagome said as she glanced down at her son with a soft smile.

"Ew... I don't want no fox girl..." Hikaru said with a disgusting look on his face as he scrunched up his nose.

"No one asked you to now hush. You be nice to her when she comes here you hear me." Kagome said shaking her finger at her son admonishing him for his behavior.

"Yes mother." Hikaru said surrendering to her cause if he didn't she would put him in his place or his father would. Sometimes when he stepped out of bounds too far they both did which ended up with an extremely long day for him.

"Problems my love?" Sesshomaru asked curiously looking down at his son with an eyebrow raised, knowing the boy was high strong just like his mother but with the powers of himself it made for an interesting young man.

"No, it's been taken care of." Kagome said sweetly as she looked up at her mate. "Now how was your day?" she asked curiously as she stepped off to the side, so they could walk into the castle together.

"Kuro just being Kuro." Sesshomaru said with a soft sigh as he walked into the castle heading for the dining hall after standing there for so long then the immediate trip home he had missed lunch. "Where's Rin?" he asked curiously she too would normally be waiting for him as well.

"Ah Kohaku came while you were gone they have gone to a village festival." Kagome said with a smile as she clicked her fingers at one of the servants cleaning the stairway to get their attention. "Have the cooks prepare something for my mate for lunch please." she said softly as she motioned to the dining hall.

"As you wish My Lady." The servant said hurriedly then disappeared to do as he was told.

"Hikaru do you not have studies with Himeko right now?" Kagome asked curiously noticing that her son had followed them into the dining hall.

"Yes mother." Hikaru said with a frown on his face he wanted to know what was going on, if he was going to be lord one day he needed to know things like the dealings with other lords not stalking skills and power suppression.

"Then get to it." Kagome said motioning towards the door in an obvious take care of your responsibilities motion.

"But mother I want to hear..." Hikaru said but was cut off by his father's aura.

"Do as you are told Hikaru. Your responsibilities are your only concern at the moment." Sesshomaru said slightly aggravated by the boy arguing with his mother.

"Yes Father." Hikaru said bowing to him before leaving the room to go find Himeko out on the practice field.

"I had it handled Sesshomaru." Kagome scolded him with a frown on her face as she sat down beside him.

"You let him chatter too much. Put your foot down, there is no need for discussion." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at her, he still didn't think she understood what it took to raise a demon lord.

"And you pressure him too much, like just now was that burst of energy necessary? Just talk to him instead of going all crazed pack leader on him all the time." Kagome countered as she leaned back in her seat staring at him.

"Kagome the boy must have structure." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he shook his head at her then looked at the servants bringing in a quick lunch for him.

After the servants retreated into the kitchen Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again. "How did you feel when you were growing up? I remember some stories about you hiding from your own lessons." she said as she watched him eat.

"That was different." Sesshomaru said with a grunt as he began eating.

"How? It was you?" Kagome asked with a small smirk on her lips as he looked up at her slightly irritated but realizing she was correct as always.

"Fine but he needs to not talk back to you, no discussion about everything you tell him." Sesshomaru said with a relenting sigh.

"Agreed now how did it go with Shippou any problems?" Kagome said pleased with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Kuro kept us waiting in his office for a long time, but everything cleared up once Hoshi brought in Sachi. That sly old fox is always wanting to play mind games." Sesshomaru said then began eating again.

"And the terms?" Kagome asked curiously wondering if anything out of the ordinary had come up.

"For two season every month for one week the two will spend supervised visits together in rotating lands just as we discussed before Shippou and I left, the only change was Kuro added a stipulation that it would be another two seasons if either party deemed it necessary." Sesshomaru said as he sat back in his seat after taking a sip of his water.

"That's not bad at all now that I've gotten used to all these rules anyway." Kagome said with a small laugh they had discussed the way her time found partners and Sesshomaru didn't seem to care for it. "Have you spoken with Inuyasha about Himeko yet?" she asked curiously changing the subject.

"No, I hadn't had the time." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his empty plate then took another sip of his water.

"He's going to have to buck up and ask her you know." Kagome said with an odd light in her eyes, with all this talk about Rin's coming marriage and Shippou's courtship she was eager for her best friend to get it all figured out for himself.

"I keep telling you it's none of our affair." Sesshomaru said with a sigh and a slight frown.

"Come on Sesshomaru he needs a little shove. 10 years is long enough to semi court he's just too chicken to make it official." Kagome said as she looked up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. How Inuyasha had managed to put it off this long was beyond her.

"I'll ask him what his plans are, but I won't get involved. In the middle of their relationship is no place for the two of us." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "I have work to do excuse me." he said then walked out of the room then down to his study to see what reports had come in while he was gone all morning and afternoon.


	2. Northern Castle Life

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 2

Northern Castle Life

July 18, 2018

Shippou stayed in his room for the rest of the day until a servant came up to inform him of dinner and that his presence was requested in the dining hall. He was guided down to the dining hall quickly, he looked at the table to find the empty seat provided for him which was naturally beside Sachi. The head of the table was Lord Kuro on his right was his mate Hoshi then Sachi and Shippou. The other side had Ryoko the middle girl and Katsumi the youngest girl.

"So how was your first day here in the North young Shippou?" Kuro asked curiously glancing over at the young prospect for his eldest daughter.

"Fine sir thank you for asking." Shippou replied almost robotically as he looked down the table to the Norther Lord without catching Sachi's eyes.

"So, you're big brother Shippou." Katsumi said happily with a big smile across her face. "When you mate with Sachi where will you live?" she asked curiously looking between the two oblivious to the tension between them.

"Katsumi!" Hoshi said sternly with a harsh look on her features, one which all mother perfect with their first child within a couple years.

"Nothing is set little one." Shippou said sweetly with a soft smile on his face. A child would always ask the most inappropriate questions and always at the most inopportune times he knew this, so the question didn't bother him at all.

"We are only courting Katsumi we are a long way away from that." Sachi said as she watched Shippou curiously, he seemed to be extremely patient with kits.

"Lord Kuro I always get up early to practice is there a place I can do that in private here in the North?" Shippou asked curiously wondering if he was expected to spend every waking moment with Sachi.

"Of course, I will have a servant show you the training facilities tonight before bed. Do you believe you can find your way back or would you like an escort again in the morning?" Kuro asked curiously this was the perfect opportunity to see if his rank was accurate and if he would be able to protect his daughter properly.

"I shall be fine with just the guidance tonight thank you." Shippou said with a small nod to Kuro. "Oh, I almost forgot Lady Hoshi, Lady Kagome wishes you well and is wondering how you and the girls are doing." he said changing his attention from Kuro to Hoshi.

"That's sweet of her, I'll write her in the morning and give it to you to take back with you." Hoshi said pleasantly it was nice that Kagome had thought enough to ask about her and the girls.

"Very well Sora show Shippou here how to get to the training area then back to his room tonight." Kuro said as he stood up ready to end dinner tonight. Everyone at the table stood up and waited for him to leave then they filed out of the room quietly. Shippou understanding that Sora would have to wait for the others to leave the room before he could, so he just waited patiently by the door.

"This way Master Shippou." Sora said bowing slightly to him with the door open. It was a young kit around the age of Shippou when he first met Kagome. A small boy with silver grey hair hanging about shoulder length, his bangs hanging down framing his light blue eyes which seemed more mature than Shippou's at that age.

"Thank you." Shippou said as he followed the young fox boy out of the dining hall and down the hallway leading to a side exit of the castle.

"No need to thank me Master Shippou for doing my duty." Sora said hiding a small smile as he leads the way out of the castle and along the side heading for a large dojo.

"Lady Kagome taught me that saying please and thank you wouldn't harm me in anyway but would make others' lives more enjoyable." Shippou said with a smile and a small nod to the boy when he turned to look at him surprised.

"She's the Human correct?" Sora asked curiously as he turned to watch where he was going.

Shippou glanced over at Sora slightly annoyed assuming Sora meant ill against his surrogate mother. "She is." he said harsher than he had intended wondering what the problem was with these Northern Foxes they seem nice enough to his family when they are around.

"She sounds nice, I'd like to meet her one day." Sora said as he looked up at the stars overhead as they walked up to the dojo. He sighed lightly figuring it would never happen then turned around to face Shippou. "This is the dojo Master Shippou. Here beside the dojo is our outdoor training area so you have two ways to train depending on your style." he said motioning with his right hand to the dojo then the training field beside it.

Shippou stared at the young boy for a moment slightly shocked that his assumption was wrong. "Well...perhaps I can arrange for Sachi to bring you along with her next month." he said awkwardly as he smiled at the young boy.

"You mean it Master Shippou?" Sora said excitedly almost bouncing around on his little feet totally forgetting his etiquette when dealing with the royalty or guest of the castle.

"Yeah sure no problem." Shippou said with a laugh at the boy's excitement, he seemed to be as young as he had been when he met Kagome. "Now how about we manage to get back to my room?" he asked curiously walking back towards the castle.

"Hey, wait that's my job..." Sora said running after Shippou to lead him back to the castle.

~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Just as the sun was rising Shippou was up, dressed, armed, and ready for the day just like Sesshomaru had taught him. He was down on the castle grounds by the time the sun was starting to crest over the mountains heading for the dojo. He was taking in the position of the guard noticing them "Standing to" as Sesshomaru always put it having the one whole garrison up on the walls as a show of force to make sure no one foolishly attacked the castle or if they did attack the castle would be defended.

With Sesshomaru's military training in mind Shippou was pleased to see such care here in the North he had expected it but was still pleased to see it. The problem with "Standing to" was that all eyes were facing out away from the castle a flaw most make. If an enemy snuck in during the cover of darkness looking out wouldn't help any. Most demons relied on their senses to make up for this flaw, but it seemed that only the West actually posted guards to look inside the castle walls as well as outside. Kagome had learned a harsh lesson on more than one occasion that watching outward wasn't always the best idea even with demon senses.

Shippou jumped up on the roof of the dojo and looked around making sure all was quiet before he would get to his training. This wasn't the people he grew up with and he wasn't willing to leave his safety to them without his own check of the situation. After several minutes he decided that all was fine and jumped down then went into the dojo to train.

His training had gotten harder as he grew up which is the natural order of things but since he had mastered his inner demon with Sesshomaru's help and guidance the training had gotten harder with more responsibilities tacked on as well. Both of which had made Shippou the most eligible and wanted male in the fox world, females wanted strength for protection, sophistication to survive royal life, and responsibility to prove they could handle life in general.

The first half of his training consisted of meditation and senses training, which usually consisted of Shippou trying to find Sesshomaru or Inuyasha around the castle and using his fine-tuned fox magic to prove he had found them. So, he sat down taking care of his swords, closed his eyes, relaxed letting his senses reach out around him but it was a little different he searched for Sora's power being used to searching for large power levels it was harder than he realized to find the boy down in the kitchen making his way towards the dining hall.

Shippou sensed the boy for half an hour as he made his way through his daily chores but taking care not to focus solely on the boy hence he knew that the Northern Lord Kuro was standing inside the dojo quietly for the last few minutes. But Shippou remained silent it was unacceptable behavior even for a lord to interrupt personal private training which is what Shippou had requested last night. Shippou made him wait for another half hour as he searched for all life within and outside the castle walls.

The Northern Lord watched silently wondering if the boy had realized he was here yet. Interrupting training was unacceptable but so was making a Lord of the Lands wait. He was starting to wonder if this boy's skills were blown out of proportion. "What do you want Lord Kuro?" he heard startling him out of his thoughts and refocusing his eyes on the boy.

"Ah so you knew I was here then why make me wait?" Lord Kuro asked curiously as he moved away from the wall a few feet and crossed his arms over his chest watching the boy stand up.

"I knew there was no danger around, and you knew I had requested private training." Shippou said unemotionally as he turned to face Lord Kuro his hand placed lightly on his swords below the hilt tilting them forward slightly, with his other hand on his hip.

"Ah yes but I had an arrangement to make with you." Kuro said with a smile on his face putting his arms down to his side.

"And that would be?" Shippou asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, he had learned that over the years from Sesshomaru.

Kuro saw so much of Sesshomaru in the boy's attitude and posture it was funny, a fox behaving like a dog was preposterous but here they were. "I would like for you to spend one hour a day with me learning the Northern way of doing things." he said with a small smile.

"Lord Kuro if you would like to change the agreement about your daughter's and my courting then you must make those changes with Lord Sesshomaru." Shippou said indifferently as he stared at the Northern Lord. Sesshomaru had prepared Shippou for this the Northern Lord had a habit of trying to weasel his way around rules and make side arrangements.

"Ah you see I believe this is something you and I can agree on as men." Lord Kuro said as he waved his hands around slightly trying to convince Shippou to agree with him.

"Lord Kuro if you would like to change the agreement about your daughter's and my courting then you must make those changes with Lord Sesshomaru as per custom." Shippou said indifferently as he stared at the Northern Lord.

"Oh, my boy this is such a little thing and would benefit you greatly...wait where are you going?" Lord Kuro said then followed Shippou out of the dojo since he had walked by him heading for the front gate.

"Lord Kuro if you persist in this venture I will return home and await your visit." Shippou said not missing a step he was halfway around the training grounds when he heard the Northern Lord shout for him to stop. Smirking for a brief moment he put an indifferent look back on his face and turned. "Yes?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll mention no more about it continue your training I will contact Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Kuro said with a slight huff before turning around and walking back towards the castle. That damn Sesshomaru's training was a pain.

"As you wish Lord Kuro." Shippou said letting a small smirk creep back onto his lips as he turned and went into the training area. The second part of his training was with his swords he normally had a partner either Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Himeko, or even Kagome but here he was on his own, so he practiced his stances for an hour noticing that Sachi wasn't far away no doubt watching him.

After his training was complete he walked over to her curiously. "Can I help you?" he asked wondering why she had also ignored his request for private training but at least she hadn't interfered with his training.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday and I've had the servants set up a private breakfast for us." Sachi said as she looked up at him hoping he would agree.

"And your mother?" Shippou asked curiously finding her energy in the garden from the day before.

"She's waiting in the garden I emphasized that my apology needed to be personal, so she agreed to wait for us there." Sachi said searching his gorgeous green eyes with her blue looking for resentment or agreement.

This was also out of ordinary and beyond the agreement with Sesshomaru and Kuro the difference was this was Sachi not Kuro. "Very well." Shippou said as he stepped back for her to lead the way with a motion of his hand then he fell into step beside her as they made their way around the castle to the garden. "I'm listening." he said politely reminding her that she still hadn't actually apologized yet.

"What I said yesterday was rude, ill-mannered, and uncalled for, so I apologize can you forgive me, then let us make a fresh start?" Sachi asked curiously looking over at him.

"As long as you truly understand my family, as different as they seem, are as important to me as yours is to you." Shippou said looking over at her, he had been hoping for this she was a great person he had met her several times over the last ten years this was a change in their relationship something that could last a lifetime. He was still young, but he felt something a very strong pull him towards her, something he just couldn't resist, something that affected him mentally and physically. He had approached Kagome several years ago on how to talk to this woman without becoming tongue tied and stupid, which seemed to have worked perfectly.

"I understand I really am sorry, I never meant to offend you Shippou." Sachi said as they rounded the corner of the castle walking into the garden area.

"I accept your apology. Now for breakfast." Shippou said with a sweet smile as he motioned her towards the covered pavilion where they were supposed to eat lunch the day before.

"I saw your training; do you always train by yourself?" Sachi asked curiously as she sat down at the small table now set up with food ready for them.

"No, I usually have a partner for what you saw outside. What training do you do?" Shippou asked curiously remembering she mentioned training yesterday.

"Mostly my training is being a Lady, I'm being trained to help my mate run the castle." Sachi said motioning towards the castle which drew Shippou's attention.

Shippou swallowed hard understanding that if he mated with Sachi he would be the next Lord of the North. Unless he died then his son if he had one would be Lord. That was a long jump from being an orphaned kit to Lord of the Lands. "Right...Uhm...what about fighting?" he asked trying to change subject from the castle.

"Naturally I'm trained to protect myself and any future kits with my own fox magic abilities. But with the sword as you are no I have a small dagger if it comes to it." Sachi said hoping to alleviate any worry in Shippou about her ability to protect their possible future young.

' _Future kits...future mate...future Lord...what did I get into...'_ Shippou thought as he gulped lightly looking down at his food. "What sort of things do you like?" he asked curiously looking up at her.

Sachi watched him closely he seemed to be embarrassed and she was confused. ' _Was he not wanting that info to be sure I was a good fit for him?'_ she wondered as she ate a few bites. "I like roses, specifically the red ones. Oh, and sakura tree's in blossom, the moon and stars late at night, the sound of water running through a stream and the wind love listening to the wind through the trees feeling it through my hair it's so relaxing." she said with a huge smile on her face as she thought about all the things she liked.

"What about friends?" Shippou asked curiously now that he finally got her talking about herself.

"Friends? I have my sisters...then you and Shin when either of you are around." Sachi said with a shrug as she continued eating. "What about you?" she asked curiously glancing up at him.

"Oh Sango, Miroku, and their kids Ayame and Shizue the twins then Yukio, there is Kohaku who's engaged to Rin and brother to Sango, the old Priestess Kaede, then Shin and Kouga in the East. Oh, and Himeko and Hiro back at the castle along with several others in the staff and those we met in our travels to collect the Shikon No Tama shards." Shippou said happily as he named them all off and remembered the fun they had together. "I've not had an adventure quite like that since." he said with a soft chuckle.

"Wow that's a lot of friends." Sachi said with a slight frown she didn't have friends amongst the staff that was a foreign concept to her.

"They are a loyal bunch. Being friendly with the staff makes life more enjoyable for everyone, you can't get lonely with that many friends around. Besides they help me lose my tails every now and then." Shippou said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Lose your tails?" Sachi asked looking at him like he was absolutely nuts.

"I mean losing Rin and Hikaru when they are constantly following me, and I need some time alone." Shippou said with a small laugh as he put his napkin down done with breakfast.

"Oh, I just order Katsumi and Ryoko to leave me along." Sachi said with a soft laugh at her misunderstanding of him losing his tails.

"And how well does that work?" Shippou asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Not very well most times." Sachi said honestly with another small giggle as she also put her napkin down done with breakfast.

"It is time for your studies Sachi." Hoshi said watching the two happily several feet away, she was happy to see that they had finally gotten past the awkward first encounter as a courting couple.

"Yes mother, if you will excuse me I shall see you at lunch." Sachi said standing up to notice he stood up with her.

"Of course. Enjoy your studies." Shippou said with a sweet smile on his face then he watched her walk away to join her mother.

~*~*~*~Western Castle ~*~*~*~

"My love have you finally agreed with Rin's wedding date request?" Kagome asked curiously with a smirk on her face as she sat in the chair across from her mate on the other side of his desk in his study.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I have not." he said sulkily not taking his eyes off the scroll in his hands but also no longer reading it.

Kagome giggled softly. "You have to eventually agree to one of them Sesshomaru this is the third date they've tried to set." she said trying to stop from smiling at him she knew he didn't want to give her up but she was a young woman now he had no choice, especially since he agreed to the engagement.

"I know that!" Sesshomaru bit off irritated as he looked up from his work to see her obviously trying not to smirk at him. He knew she knew exactly what he was doing, he didn't want to give Rin away which was the Human custom for marriage.

"Come on Sesshomaru you can't keep stalling on this." Kagome said as she leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll make a decision soon." Sesshomaru said with another frown as he went back to the scroll he was reading.

"How soon? You are postponing her life you know she's Human she doesn't have your longevity." Kagome asked curiously since Rin had asked her to try and speed him along.

"Oh, alright I'll have a decision by the end of the week." Sesshomaru said with a sigh he knew his mate would never relent if he didn't give her some kind of definitive answer.

"Good enough for now." Kagome said with a soft laugh. "If you will excuse me I have things to tend to." she said scooting forward on her chair.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his scroll again.

Kagome smiled at him but shook her head as she stood up and took a couple of steps. "Sessh...omaru..." she said weakly as she began to faint.

Sesshomaru had her before she made it half way down to the floor. "Kagome...Kagome are you alright... talk to me." he said worried as he cradled her to him protectively.

"What...happened?" Kagome asked groggily as she looked up at him confused.

"That's what I want to know." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up bridal style and started out of his study.

"Sesshomaru I have something to discuss with you...wait what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming down the stairs with Himeko.

"No idea go get the Dr. bring him to our room." Sesshomaru said as he walked past his brother and up the stairs with Kagome in his arms laying her head against his shoulder.


	3. Return Home

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 3

Return Home

July 22, 2018

Shippou spent his week spending all his meals with Sachi alone without the rest of the family and the two younger girls were under strict orders from their father to stay away from the two. They took long walks in the forest around the castle much to the Northern Lords dislike who finally relented when Shippou suggested a guard detail for the Princess and the Lady of the North he could look after himself easily enough. They spent time soaking their feet in a stream, stargazing, talking, watching a storm blow through from under the pavilion in the garden and enjoying good food.

Every day the first two hours of the morning was spent in training after Shippou determined the perimeter was safe and secure. After his training was complete, when Shippou wasn't with Sachi he was with the young boy Sora learning the layout of the Northern Castle even the servant corridors and levels of the castle. Needless to say, Shippou gained himself a new friend spending a lot of time with him while Sachi did her own training with her mother.

But now it's time for Shippou to return to the West. "Are you sure Shippou you don't want a couple of fathers guards to join you on your journey West?" Sachi asked as they stood there by the front gate. The whole family had come to see him off.

"No Sachi I shall move faster on my own thank you for your concern." Shippou said with a soft smile on his lips as he just stared at her. This last week had started off ruff but had turned into an amazing visit with her he had learned a lot about her next month she would get to see him in action at home.

"Here Shippou is the letter I wrote to Lady Kagome." Hoshi said holding out the letter sealed with the Northern Lady's wax seal.

"I shall take care of this and deliver it to her as soon as I am home. Thank you, Lady Hoshi, for your time and hospitality. I'm sure my stay deterred you from your normal routine." Shippou said taking the letter putting it inside his shirt then took her hand then bent down and kissed it lightly.

"We will be glad to have you again in two months' time dear Shippou." Hoshi said with a huge smile on her face this was the politest boy she had ever met then she chastised herself mentally this wasn't a boy anymore this was a man. She could see her daughter doing magnificently with him and the Northern Lands would be in good hands as far as she was concerned.

"Good bye big brother Shippou." Katsumi said as she tugged on his pant legs lightly.

"Good bye little one. Good bye to you to Ryoko." Shippou said brightly as he ruffled Katsumi's hair then looked over at the middle child who seemed to only be there by order not to actually see him off. But she managed a smile and a small nod for him. "See you next month Sachi. Don't forget Sora." Shippou said looking over to her again with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"I look forward to it, and I'll bring him along I promise." Sachi said with a sweet smile as she reached over and gave him a quick hug earning herself a small warning sound from her father.

Shippou laughed lightly as he backed away. "See ya." he said with a quick wave then he was gone up into the tree's moving West fast. Making it back to the Western boarder in just a couple of hours he decided to do a border check and turned heading South he took note of any new tracks from the last border patrol a week ago.

It was early afternoon by the time he made it to the Western/Southern border. Lady Tatsu had kept a tight hold on her people since the death of her mate a little over ten years ago and most of the hostility had died away over the years. But he just couldn't bring himself to completely drop his guard around the Southern boarder there had been a lot of hate back then and some still hold that same old grudge. Not to mention as a kit he had been held hostage in the Southern Dungeon for over ten months, finally breaking out when Hotaru had taken Kagome hostage.

Every time he stopped to look at a new track he looked out over the boarder watching for movement, the South had always been the most aggressive of the four lands, so it was natural to stay on his guard always paying attention to the wind direction, never staying up wind for very long another part of Sesshomaru's training. He noticed that he was upwind from a small camp just the other side of the boarder, which was a rather loud, drunken, and obnoxious kind of camp. So, he hopped up into the tree's and made his way closer to hear what was being said being sure not to cross the border.

"I hear...Hiccup...Lord Hotaru...hiccup... is due to return later... this month..." a young black inu demon said in the royal guard uniform.

"He's not Lord yet Natsu, he's got to mate first." an older black inu demon said as he threw down his empty plate and cup from his lunch.

"That's... not... what I hear...hiccup... I hear he...intends on taking his thrown..." the young demon named Natsu said slurring drunkenly.

"Nonsense. Now clean up we've got our border patrol to complete, I'd like to get home some time tonight this has already taken longer than expected because of your drunken ass lets go." the older demon said annoyed at his younger constant drunk companion. "How you stay in the royal guard I'll never know." he said with a huff as he stood up and dusted himself off picking up his cup and plate to repack them.

"Don't be like that my friend...it'll all be clear to you soon..." the younger one said then the conversation was covered up by the two cleaning up camp so Shippou backed away then watched them head South.

Shippou decided it was a good thing they were heading the same direction as he was cause he wanted to hear more about Hotaru's return. He followed them South until they broke away heading North East towards their own castle. He sighed the conversations never turned back to Hotaru before they headed for home, so he turned North West and headed home himself. But now he was late it was nearly dinner time he was supposed to be back by lunch.

Himeko watched as Shippou landed nimbly in front of the gate then walked through. "Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you ASAP." she said as she leaned over the top wall to look down at him, her eyes chastising him silently.

Shippou looked up with a smile on his face. "I figured he would I'm late." He said with a wave then turned and continued up to the castle. He knew where Sesshomaru was it was easy to find his aura even if it was suppressed so he walked down the hallway and knocked on his study door.

"Come in Shippou." Sesshomaru said from behind his desk reading, as always, a scroll.

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru-Sama?" Shippou asked curiously as he stopped a few feet in front of Sesshomaru's desk with his hands behind his back.

"What took you so long you were supposed to be home by lunch it's after dinner?" Sesshomaru asked curiously putting the scroll down, it was unimportant at the moment it was only a standard request for supplies in one of his garrison houses farther south.

"I was ahead of schedule, so I decided to do a border check. As I reached the Southern boarder there was some Southern royal guards camped close, so I observed them as they cleaned up and traveled South apparently checking the boarder. One was highly inebriated but was very certain that Hotaru was due back soon and would be taking his thrown." Shippou said in explanation of his tardiness.

"I've gotten reports that Hotaru is on his way home but as to taking the thrown he's still unmated." Sesshomaru said dismissively pulling out another scroll to review.

"That's similar to what the older guard said." Shippou said then held back a smirk when Sesshomaru's attention shot back to him. "The younger one was adamant that Hotaru planned to take his thrown and all would be made clear soon." he said as he moved closer to Sesshomaru's desk.

"But you say he was inebriated correct?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes but apparently the older one was surprised the younger one was allowed to stay in the royal guard with as drunk as he stayed. But even if we can't take this conversation as proof of turmoil to come Hotaru is still a dangerous person we have no idea what he's done over the past ten years. For all we know he's held a grudge this whole time and it's festered driving him nuts." Shippou said standing up close to Sesshomaru's desk.

"I agree I don't trust the boy, never have he's always been a thorn in my side since the day he could walk and talk." Sesshomaru said with a frown then stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the training field. He watched outside for several long silent minutes, of which Shippou just stood there patiently he had grown accustomed to Sesshomaru's silent contemplation's over the years. "We will up our border patrols between you, me, Inuyasha and Himeko there shouldn't be a problem. Also training Hikaru needs to take precedence if Hotaru starts anything I'm sure he will go after Kagome or Hikaru which means extra duties for you." he said as he turned around to look at Shippou.

"I agree to err on the side of caution would be best." Shippou said as he watched Sesshomaru return to his chair behind his desk.

"Any problems in the North?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he sat back down and looked up at Shippou.

"Only real problem I had was on my second day there, Lord Kuro was trying to change the agreement with me instead of you." Shippou said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn sneaky old fox..." Sesshomaru said softly to himself as he leaned back into his seat then a stunned look came over his face he had just said that out loud to his fox surrogate son.

Shippou laughed. "Yep. He wanted me to spend one hour a day with him personally to learn how they do things in the Northern Lands." he said with a shrug.

"And how did you handle that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously he had warned Shippou that Kuro may try something, and he was to direct Lord Kuro to him.

"I told him that if he wanted to change the arrangement between his daughter and myself he had to do that through you as per custom or I would return home and await his arrival." Shippou said with a wide smile on his face showing his fangs with a mischievous glint in his eyes thinking back on that encounter.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru said with a small laugh.

"How's everything here?" Shippou asked curiously he hadn't seen Inuyasha, Kagome, Hikaru or Rin yet so he was wondering if anything interesting happened while he was gone.

"Ah the good news, Kagome is with pup." Sesshomaru said as he stood up again, walked around his desk then motioned for Shippou to follow him. They walked out of the study and up to the West wing where they walked all the way down to the master quarters. "Kagome, Shippou has returned." he said as he spotted Kagome sitting on the balcony reading a book.

"Great, your late young man." Kagome said with a small grin on her face as she stood up and walked into the living area where she sat down on the chair closest to the balcony with a slight huff. She seemed extremely weak with dark circles under her eyes.

"You look different are you alright Kagome?" Shippou asked worried as he made his way over to her quickly then went down to one knee in front of her putting his hand on one of her' hands on the arm rest.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired." Kagome said with a sweet smile as she patted his hand with her other hand lightly. She could tell that wasn't going to satisfy him since he looked back at Sesshomaru worried wanting confirmation or an explanation.

"She is weak Shippou because she carries twins. They affected her even before her sent changed fainting in my study on your second day gone. She will be fine with lots of rest my mother will be arriving here within the next few weeks to help run the castle staff until then Himeko shall take over most of the duties Kagome now manages." Sesshomaru assured Shippou understanding his worry for his surrogate mother.

"Twins...wow... Is it safe for her to have demon twins?" Shippou asked worried for Kagome's wellbeing.

"We have Dr. Tadashi checking on me several times a day Shippou, I'll be fine I promise." Kagome said sweetly as she patted his cheek dragging his attention back to her.

"If you say so, I'm so happy for you though." he said as he leaned up and kissed her on the cheek then stood up. "Any word on Inuyasha and Himeko?" he asked with a sly smile on his lips as he glanced between the two of them.

"Nothing yet." Kagome said with a huff as she slouched back into her seat. "He's so chicken." she said with a huff.

Shippou laughed as he looked over at Kagome. "Who would have thought I would make a move to get a mate before Inuyasha?" he said laughing again as the door opened to the room.

"Certainly not me. Himeko said you had finally returned. Where have you been?" Inuyasha said as he walked in dressed in his armor with Tessaiga on his side obviously just coming in from looking for Shippou.

"Ah Inuyasha you've returned." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at his younger brother. They had grown quite close over the past ten years learning to rely on one another. The latest was sending Inuyasha out to look for Shippou along the Northern border, if Shippou hadn't returned by tomorrow Sesshomaru himself was going to go the Northern Castle.

"I did a border check before returning home Inuyasha." Shippou said standing up and turning to face his friend with a look in his eye that said they needed to talk later. "Where's Rin is her Wedding date set yet?" he asked changing subjects quickly.

"Again, with the wedding date..." Sesshomaru huffed as he rolled his eyes, between Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin herself, and now Shippou they were going to drive him crazy.

"You know if you would just tell them their date was alright then everyone would leave you alone my love." Kagome said with a light laugh as she covered her lips trying to hide her smile when he looked over at her.

"We'll see." Sesshomaru said as he turned to the door as it opened again to see Himeko walking in.

"I was coming to see if Lady Kagome needed anything, or if Master Shippou required some food before turning in for the night." Himeko said as she stopped by the door looking around at everyone in the room.

"I'm fine Himeko thank you. Shippou dear go eat since you missed lunch and dinner." Kagome said with a sweet smile on her lips as she shooed him out of the room.

"Very well Himeko get Jaken to inform the kitchen staff I'd like to see you as soon as you're done." Sesshomaru said as he started ushering everyone out of the room.

"Something wrong my love?" Kagome asked curiously wondering if they were all hiding something from her, she was expecting to stay for a few minutes like usual.

"No just a standard supply order from the southern border guards." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at his mate with his old indifferent look on his face.

"If it's just standard it can wait until morning." Kagome said looking at him with knowing eyes, he rarely ever used that look on her and it was usually when he was trying to keep information from her.

"It'll take just a moment I shall return shortly my mate." Sesshomaru said then ducked out of the room to follow the others down the hall to the stairs. He hated keeping things from her but in her condition carrying twin pups was going to be hard and he didn't want to add any stress to her.

After several minutes in Sesshomaru's study Inuyasha and Himeko walked in curious about what had caused Shippou to be so late. "So, what really happened?" Inuyasha asked as they stopped in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Shippou did a border check and found two Southern Royal Guards camped out doing a border check of their own. He watched then and overheard some interesting information. Hotaru is due back soon." Sesshomaru said as he sat back in his chair looking at them curiously.

"So, we already knew that information. What's the big secret?" Inuyasha said with a frown on his face and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not sure how accurate the information is, but apparently Hotaru plans on taking his thrown without a mate." Sesshomaru said as he laced his fingers together with a slight frown on his lips.

"Shippou's proved himself as more than reliable and always accurate in his reports My Lord." Himeko said slightly shocked at Sesshomaru's assumption.

"Shippou is not the issue the information comes from a drunk, but apparently always drunk, Southern Guard." Sesshomaru explained as he leaned up and put his arms on his desk. "Never the less I believe we need to step up out border patrols and increase the pace of Hikaru's training. Also, I don't want Kagome to be informed of this until we know more while carrying the twins it's putting a lot of strain on her body she doesn't need the added stress." He said watching them to see their reactions.

"Kagome's not going to like being kept in the dark, you know that." Inuyasha said with a slight frown, Kagome was smart, and he figured she already suspected something was going on with the way Sesshomaru had left behind them.

"I will deal with my mate, you just concentrate on the extra border patrols and training of Hikaru. Shippou has the same information." Sesshomaru said as he stood up ready to head back up to his room with Kagome for the night.

"Yes, My Lord." Himeko said as she bowed her head to him when he walked past.

"Inuyasha walk with me for a moment." Sesshomaru said from the door before walking out into the hall way. "You really should make it official Inuyasha." He said once Inuyasha walked up beside him.

"Make what official?" Inuyasha asked playing stupid as he looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha you remember Hotaru and how he has always had it in for the West just like his father. Stop wasting time with Himeko if you have no intention of mating with her then let her know that, because she is obviously waiting for you." Sesshomaru said with a slight huff. "Normally I wouldn't get involved but you seem to need a push in one direction or the other. Kagome wished me to talk with you about it months ago I was hoping you would do something on your own without my interference." He said glancing over at Inuyasha.

"I just don't know how to bring it up…" Inuyasha said truthfully with a pink tint on his cheeks, this was totally humiliating walking up the stairs talking about this.

"Just ask her. That's what I did with Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a slight shrug as they topped the stairs and turned towards the West Wing.

"Maybe after we figure out what's going to happen with Hotaru." Inuyasha said with a shrug as he stopped at his bedroom door.

"Stop putting it off Inuyasha, that is my advice for you." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his brother then turned and continued down the hall towards his room with Kagome.


	4. Revenge

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 4

Revenge

August 27, 2018

"Hello Mother." Hotaru said silkily as he walked into his Fathers office knowing she had taken it after his death.

Tatsu looked up surprised to see her son standing there in the doorway with his swords on his side and in full armor. "Hello son, you're not due back till the end of the week." She said standing up noticing the armed soldiers behind her that she had sent with him 10 years ago to keep him safe during his stay with her parents. She noticed that she hadn't sensed them approach which meant they were keeping a tight reign on their powers for some reason and she didn't get a warning from her guards stationed on the perimeter.

"Oh yes mother that's what I wanted you to think." Hotaru said as he walked into the office. "I see you've taken over Fathers office." He said with a slight twitch of his right eye as he looked around it looked like it had always looked when his father had the office, little did the boy know that Tatsu was the one who set up the office for her mate centuries ago.

"Where are my parents they were to come with you for a visit?" Tatsu asked watching her son curiously as he walked away from the door. He was now over by the window beside her several feet away when she heard the door close and she turned to see the other men had came in as well then shut the door. ' _He's up to something and I don't think I like where this is heading…_ ' she thought as she got the desk between her and Hotaru with her back to the other window glancing constantly to the other men at the door now spreading out, so they could use weapons easier.

"Oh, I killed them months ago, you've been talking with me mother. I needed time to plan." Hotaru said as he turned to look at her with a vicious smile on his lips showing his fangs, and an evil light shinning in his eyes. He was enjoying this he was going to make her pay for everything.

The sound of steel hissing out of their scabbards drew her attention to the door for a split second every man there had drawn their swords and now the sound again drew her attention as her son did the same thing. "You plan to kill me, do you?" she asked as she instinctively reached for her sword to realize it wasn't there on her side. ' _Damn it its up in my room…_ ' he thought narrowing her eyes at her son he had her cut off only one doorway out of her office.

"Yes, mother I shall avenge my father, take my place as Lord, and get my revenge on an unloving mother all in one fail swoop." Hotaru said as he grinned wickedly and started to advance on his mother.

"I've always loved you Hotaru." Tatsu said shocked as she backed away from him noticing the other men didn't move to interfere he wanted to kill her himself she noticed.

"Right 10 years of banishment from my own home. Punishment for following my father. You hated me, you always hated me, you wanted my throne for your own ADMIT IT!" Hotaru started out talking but ended out yelling at his mother.

"You were not banished, you were still in the Southern Lands with the intent that you would take over as Lord once mated as the law of our lands states. You needed to get away from your fathers one thought process you needed to see the world as it was meant to be that's why you were sent to do all that training." Tatsu said glancing back to see how far the window was from her slowly retreating form.

"LIAR!" Hotaru screamed then started running after her with his sword up and ready for a killing stroke.

Tatsu turned mid step and dashed for the window covering her head with her arms crossed she dove through the window then bend landing on her shoulder and rolling to absorb the impact with the ground. Then she was up and running towards the guard house to get a weapon.

"Kill her!" Hotaru yelled out of the window as he watched her running across the court yard towards the garrison house.

Tatsu noticed that men laying prone behind the battlements now stood tall with bows in their hands aimed at her and the garrison house was opening to see her own guards either unconscious or tied down with more men pulling swords out and advancing on her.

"My Lady!" an older guard said as he jumped down from an upper floor of the castle directly above her with shattering glass raining down against the castle itself. He ran over to her with five other guards all in the standard Royal guard armor, weapons, and shields. "Get down My Lady." He said as the five guards surrounded her. The sounds of thrums sounded then a sickening steel on steel screech as arrows skidded off the shields.

"Damn it you said you had all the one's loyal to her!" Hotaru screeched as he jumped out of the window and started over towards them.

"My Lady we must get you to safety." The old guard said as he passed her sword back to her.

"Right you all clear the way I'll hold off my son." Tatsu said as she stood up tall and proud again facing her on coming son putting her sword at her waist then pulling the weapon from its sheath.

"But My Lady…" the old guard started then his protest ended still born on his lips at the look she gave him. "Of course My Lady, let's go we've got a job to do." He said turning from Tatsu to his four men then motioning towards the gate house.

"It would be easier to get over the Western wall." One of the guards suggested noticing there was hardly any guards there. His comment had drawn the others attention to that wall and a smirk came over Tatsu's lips. They were out numbered here but Hotaru didn't have as many men as he was letting on.

"Do it!" Tatsu said just before stepping forward to face her son. She moved in to close quarters with her son blocking his sword stroke with one of her own. "You've gotten stronger." She said pridefully as she smiled at the boy he was young, brash, and stupid with youth something she had been hoping he would grow out of while with her parents.

"And you're the same. No longer any match for me." Hotaru said with a wicked smirk then sent overhand, underhand, side slash, overhand, overhand, back slash, point stab at her in quick succession all of which she managed to block or deflect.

"How could you have possibly been in the care of my parents for ten years and still not know your place in this world?" Tatsu asked stunned as she unleashed her own set of attacks on the boy. Underhand, side slash, overhand, side slash, back slash, overhand, point stab, underhand he deflected the last with his sword and a twist of his body to where the back of his elbow slammed into her nose blinding her with pain for a brief moment.

Horatu followed up quickly to take full advantage of her moment of weakness with a quick point stab to which Tatsu just barely was able to get her sword up in time to deflect the attack. Quickly he kicked out with the flat of his foot hitting her right arm pinning it and her sword across her chest. He laughed victoriously as he shoved with his foot taking her off balance and stabbing with the point of his blade again catching her in the right shoulder.

"My Lady!" the old guard said as she charged in making Hotaru back away from his mother.

"You dare defy me, Lord of these lands?" Hotaru said eyeing the old guard curiously he was a master swordsman and caution was required with this one.

"I will defend My Lady, rightful ruler of the Southern Lands with my life if need be. Even against you, Prince Hotaru. Until you are mated you are no Lord you are a usurper to the throne." The old guard said standing there with Tatsu at his back. "Go My Lady." He whispered back to her.

"Be careful he's better than he used to be Oji." Tatsu said then took off towards the western wall of the palace.

"Willing to die for her old man…because that's what you're going to do." Hotaru growled out at his old mentor narrowing his eyes at him and getting into a defensive stance.

"Pup I'm not the one on the defensive." Oji said with a smirk then lashed out at the boy with faster moves than the eye could see keeping Hotaru on the defensive and backing away barely getting his sword into position in time to save his life.

"Oji now!" Tatsu yelled as she ducked over the side of the wall and out of sight.

Oji dropped down swipped Hotaru's feet out from under him then had his sword at the boy's throat. "As you are the Southern Prince I shall spare you. My Lady would not wish for your death, but I will not be so lenient the next time we meet if you insist on killing My Lady." And with that he was gone without a trace following after his leader the Lady of the South. Only thing that told anyone the old guard had been there was Hotaru sitting on the ground his sword a foot away and he was propped up on his hands panting hard frozen like a sword was still pointed at his throat.

~*~*~*~ In the Western Lands ~*~*~*~

It had been almost 4 weeks since Shippou's return home to the west and Kagome walked around the castle with a little more ease her body having gotten used to the pups growing inside her. But she wasn't sure if they were Human, half demon, or full demon having no real hope of ever conceiving again she had no idea what the pups would be. She assumed they would be half or full demons because she just couldn't see humans taking that much energy from her all the sudden.

Sesshomaru for his part fussed over her like a mother hen not wanting her to be wearing herself out. If he sensed her roaming the castle he would drop what he was doing and make his way to her no matter how important his duties were at that moment. He would stop midsentence and walk away leaving his staff watching after him with sly smiles as they patiently waited for his return or had gotten enough out of their Lord to know what he was wanting done.

Inuyasha, Shippou, Sesshomaru, and Himeko were now doing daily boarder checks in rotation so that the other three were always at the castle to defend if necessary. They weren't taking Hotaru's return lightly, the boy had been an absolute menace over 10 years ago and they wanted to be sure of their security. The other two lands seemed not to care that Hotaru was due to return they seemed to feel that his training would be enough to stamp out his more nefarious thoughts.

Lady Tsubaki had returned to the Western Castle and taken her son's mates jobs from Himeko to make sure the castle ran smoothly. She had been surprised to receive her son's summons with news of Kagome's pregnancy she had been under the assumption that Kagome would absolutely never be able to conceive again. She chalked it up to Kagome being a powerful Priestess as to why she had been able to bare children again.

Hikaru's training had progressed fast with four different teachers pressing him four times a day. He had learned quickly and had progressed to real weapons faster than Sesshomaru would have ever wanted for his son, but it was a necessity to make sure the boy could protect himself and Kagome if it came down to it. Hikaru was no master but he could now hold his own for several minutes with each of his teachers; Inuyasha, Shippou, Himeko, and Sesshomaru himself. Albeit they weren't trying to kill him.

Kagome was currently overseeing the cleaning and preparation of Princess Sachi's room in the Eastern Wing of the castle. The Princess's guards would naturally be roomed in the guard house, but the young boy Sora was to be housed in the room beside Sachi at Shippou's request. Sachi was due to arrive at the Western Castle tomorrow. "Be sure to wipe everything down." She said to a couple of the servants in the room as she surveyed the cleanup.

"Yes My Lady." One of them said as they bowed to her then continued their chores.

Kagome had chosen this room specifically for Sachi because of the Sakura tree right out side the window and the amazing aroma of the ten rose bushes around one of her favorite sitting areas' in the garden below on this side of the castle. It also was the closest room to the flowing hot spring within the castle walls "This is going to be perfect for her." She said to her self as she stood at the open window and smelled the air blowing into the room ruffling her hair lightly.

"My love you should be resting." Sesshomaru said as he made his way into the room with a slight frown on his face ignoring the glances of the staff cleaning the room.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru they are doing all the work while I enjoy the fresh air." Kagome said with a brilliant smile on her lips as she turned and looked up at him. She was already stating to show with twins she was expecting to show early but this early seemed ridiculous to her.

"You are one to never be tied down for long." Sesshomaru said softly as he brushed her hair back away from her face, so the wind would blow it around to her other side.

"That's normally true but these two are tiresome." Kagome said with a soft giggle as she laid her hand on her belly then leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. After ten years he had at least gotten used to the idea of public displays of affection if only in his castle. It was a step in the right direction give her another 100 years and she'd have him whipped into shape.

"All the more reason for you to rest." Sesshomaru said as he turned and led Kagome out of the room to take her back to their main suite.

"Worry wort." Kagome said with a huff as she allowed him to lead her away from the guest quarters but the whole time she thought of him as the sweetest man on the earth with a smile on her lips.

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru-Sama?" Shippou asked as he topped the grand stair case to see Sesshomaru leading Kagome down the hall way. A smirk touched his lips for a brief moment he knew that as soon as Sesshomaru was busy again Kagome would return to the guest quarters she was determined that this first stay in the West for Sachi was going to be perfect.

"Ah yes, Shippou I need you to take the supplies down to the southern border guard house." Sesshomaru said as he stopped there at the top of the stairs with Shippou.

"But hauling all that down there will take a day and a half Sachi will be here in the morning." Shippou said shocked as he looked up at his father figure wanting so bad to tell him to have Himeko do it instead but refrained knowing Sesshomaru would not allow him to dictate who got what assignment.

"Then I suggest you get started." Sesshomaru said flatly then turned and walked away leading Kagome into the West Wing.

"Sesshomaru someone else could do that run." Kagome said as she looked back at Shippou to see the sadness on his face. His ears had twitched slightly as he stayed rooted to the spot hoping beyond hope that Kagome could do what he couldn't.

"My Love his duties will always be first priority, the sooner she understands that the better their life will be in the long run especially if he becomes a Lord of the lands." Sesshomaru said knowing that Shippou was still standing at the stairs waiting to hear his answer.

Shippou had to admit Sesshomaru was right, so he just sighed then turned and walked down the stairs. The sooner this was done the faster he could get back. Thinking about it he could be back just before lunch if he pushed hard to get down there and back.

~*~*~*~Southern Lands ~*~*~*~

"Where to My Lady?" Oji asked curiously once he caught up to her and the other guards he had been able to hide during the takeover.

"There is a Western Guard station just over the boarder at least there we would be under Sesshomaru's protection until we can get our barring's." Tatsu said after surveying her palace for a moment with sad eyes. In the last hour Hikaru had murdered three of her loyal guards and hung them from the wall as a clear sigh 'Follow me or die.'

"Running to the West My Lady?" Oji asked curiously it was nauseating to run to another land for help even in their current situation.

"Would you rather go to the Foxes?" Tatsu asked looking over at him hiding a smirk knowing he would hate that plan even more.

"The Wolves would be a fiercer ally than the foxes but their wolf stink kind of negates that advantage… West it is." Oji said with a frown on his lips as he assessed the situation then turned West starting in that direction.

Tatsu laughed lightly then fell into step with her guards. "Thought you'd see it my way eventually." She said with her hand resting on her sword to keep the strain off her bandaged shoulder.

"My Lady do you believe he will start another war with the West?" Oji asked softly as he traversed a narrow game trail to get out of the forest, so they could get to the open fields along the border.

Tatsu looked up at the starts through the canopy silently in thought for several minutes thinking over the encounter with her son wearily. "I may yet be able to talk sense into the boy…but…he's after revenge yes I believe he will go after Lady Kagome and the Western Lands for his father's death." She said then cringed lightly when a branch caught her shoulder.

"So, your choice to go West is two-pronged, protection and warning." Oji said understanding now why his Lady had immediately turned to the West.

"Yes Lady Kagome is a friend of mine she's done much for out society." Tatsu said seriously as she used her free hand to hold her throbbing shoulder.

"She killed your mate My Lady how can you be friends with her?" one of the other guards asked before he was able to stop the words from leaving his mouth, it wasn't his job to question her it was his job to follow and die.

"My mate challenged her as is his…was his right as Lord. He lost which was to his own foolishness. I miss my mate, but he chose his fate. His single mindedness was his down fall challenging a powerful Priestess such as Lady Kagome was idiocy. I do not blame her for his short comings nor do I blame her for fighting for survival. My late mate fought shamefully as he attacked children to try and break through her guard." Tatsu said with a frown it had been a longtime since she had thought of that fight so long ago.

"Why send your son away?" another guard asked sensing his Lady was willing to talk and after this past week he was curious himself after all the talk among the guards.

"Enough My Lady has no need to explain herself to you." Oji said irritated as he spun around on the guards.

"Oji." Tatsu said sadly with a raised hand to tell him silently to stop. "My son needed to learn discipline and a way of thinking that was different from my late mates lest he get killed needlessly over a foolish endeavor like his father. It tore me up inside, but I knew that if anyone could straighten the boy out it was my parents, he wasn't ready to rule then nor is he ready now." She said sadly looking down at the ground she had failed as a mother her son believe she hated him which wasn't true she loved him so deeply she didn't want him to throw away his life she wanted him to live a long life.

"My Lady we need to get to the border before daylight so that we maintain our head start." Oji said softly placing a hand on her arm lightly to drag her out of her self-loathing and get them moving again. He turned when she nodded to him then fell into step behind him with the other guards fanning out around her protectively.


	5. Beginning of a War

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 5

Beginning of a War

September 3, 2018

Princess Sachi had her ten guards, young Sora, and the luggage she planned to take to the Western Castle and if all went well she would leave those items there in her room for her next visit. It was going to be several hours of travel, so she was eager to get going but her parents kept showering her with useless information on how to keep Shippou happy during her visit. "I got it, can we go now please?" she asked looking at her parents rather irritated with the two of them.

"Of course, dear have a good time and behave properly you are reflecting on our teachings. Set a good example while you are there." Hoshi said with a soft smile just before pulling her eldest daughter into a hug.

"You men will keep my daughter safe or die." Kuro said as he looked over at the guards who all came to attention then bowed to him all ten throats replying "Yes, My Lord." His daughters and his mate were the things on this earth he was willing to kill for as easily as snapping his fingers.

"Father it's an easy walk from here to the Western Castle, don't freak them out before I even get out of the gate." Sachi said as she pulled him into a hug.

Kuro chuckled lightly as he hugged her then kissed her forehead lightly. That young Western Fox had already made a change in his daughter. She had befriended the boy Sora and several more of the staff of whom she had never even spoken too. Also, this chastising him for making the men nervous was new too. She would have expected the comment last year she probably would have even demanded it be said before she left with them. "Have a good time and don't lose that boy." He said softly then released her.

Sachi turned and headed out of through the front gate with her guard and Sora. They followed their selected trail south west heading in as much of a straight line as possible towards the Western Castle without being in the air.

"There is the Western border Princess." One of the guards said as he pointed out some of the border markings ahead of them, he had patrolled this way on many occasions failing to notice once the markings to be turned back rather rudely, in his opinion, by the dog demon of the West.

"Going West are we?" a dog demon said as he jumped down directly into their path ahead of them. He was tall much taller than she ever remembered him and hansom for a dog but his arrogant attitude still lingered around him like a bad odor.

"Prince Hotaru what is it you want?" Sachi asked as he guards got into a defensive stance around her and the young boy Sora as they came to a stop in the middle of the path several feet away from Hotaru.

"It's Lord actually." Hotaru said with a smirk on his face holding out a hand for her to take it and come to him.

"When did you find a mate and who is she? Since that is the Southern Laws of the Land I can only assume you've found your mate." Sachi asked slightly irritated this boy had always been a pain in her rear ever since he was able to walk he had chased after her anytime he came North of she went South.

"Oh, my dear Sachi there could be only you for that position." Hotaru said silkily as he made to step closer to her then stopped at the sound of steel hissing as it left scabbards.

" _Prince_ Hotaru that position will remain vacant as I am on my way to see my intended so if you would get out of my way that would be fantastic." Sachi said putting an emphasis on Prince staring at this man like he was a huge slug just walking around leaving a slime trail everywhere.

"Then you need to only walk a few more feet my dear." Hotaru said silkily with a sweet smile on his lips which quickly turned into a smirk. "Unless you want all these people to die." He said motioning out his men to surround her group. Like his old tactics he had hidden his men up wind and they were outnumbered.

"Don't do it Princess, Master Shippou awaits you. This dog won't let us leave even if you join him now." The same guard from earlier said not taking his eyes off Hotaru the others wouldn't move without his say so.

"Ah very perceptive of you." Hotaru said with a smirk as he raised his hand then snapped his fingers.

"Protect the Princess." The guard yelled as he deflected the first attack then attacked back killing the demon who was thrown off balance when his stroke didn't strike home.

"Princess I'm scared." Sora said as he huddled up next to her holding a small dagger in his tiny trembling hands.

"No worried little one I have you stay close to me." Sachi said holding her own dagger out in front of her. "Fox fire." She said as she aimed her fox magic at Hotaru who jumped up into the trees away from the attack easily.

"Go Princess we will protect your retreat." Her lead guard said as he reorganized his men to use their magic to form a fox fire barrier.

The barrier now blocking the way home she had no choice but to run heading for the Western Castle and her intended Shippou in hopes of making it far enough to trigger the Western guards into action. "Right come along Sora." Sachi said as she is running very un-lady like as she held on to the boy's hand. Within a few minutes she could hear the dull sounds of fighting again behind them growing fainter by the second.

"You think I will let you get away that easily?" Hotaru said in a crazed voice as he jumped down out of the trees after them swinging his sword.

Sora cried out as he dropped his dagger and his arm hung uselessly beside him. "Run Sora, go get Shippou I'm counting on you it's not much farther." Sachi said as she pulled the boy ahead of her and shoved him forward. She stopped spun around holding her dagger up defensively.

"Shippou… that's who you're going to see. That useless welp of the fox what a waste of time. He's a no body, no lands to his name I'm a much better suited for you my dear." Hotaru said and laughed at his own private joke.

Sachi glanced back at the retreating form of Sora for a brief second before returning her attention back to Hotaru. "You're a sick excuse for a demon Hotaru, I've never liked you, never wanted you, and I will never mate with you so leave me alone." She said viciously as she glared at the dog demon in front of her. Her father would be furious and would start a war to get her back but would Shippou want her still she wondered briefly.

"Such low opinion of me how about I kill your little servant boy?" Hotaru said with a smirk on his face then he was past her in a flash going after the young boy. Sachi turned and with her superior speed tackled him to the ground after several seconds of tussling around on the ground she ended up trying to use her dagger to kill him since she had landed on top she was using her body weight to bear down towards his neck.

"You'll never touch him so long as I'm alive." Sachi said as she tried so hard to kill this demon, but he was easily keeping her at bay.

"Ah such spirit." Hotaru said with a wicked smirk on his face then balled up his fist and punched her right across the face. "You'll be mine or you'll be no one's." he said as she slumped over unconscious beside him. He stood up watched the boy running down the path terrified blood dripping from his wounds then decided if he even survived to the Western Castle it would be a miracle and no threat, he shrugged them picked up the limp form of Princess Sachi and took to the trees heading South blowing a whistle to tell him men he was done.

Sora ran terrified out of his mind and ashamed that he had left his Princess. Tears streaming down his face as he held his wounded arm trying to stem the flow of blood. A huge castle loomed in the distance getting closer and closer, so he began screaming "Master Shippou help! Master Shippou help!"

"Woah… young one calm down." A beautiful dog demon said as she jumped down off the guard wall. "What's going on?" she asked curiously. ' _This is a sword wound on a fox boy coming from the North.'_ The woman thought worried as she glanced up towards where the boy had come from to find no one behind him.

"Need…Master Shippou..." Sora got out just before collapsing in her arms unconscious.

"Get the Doctor." Himeko yelled up at the guards watching over the wall. One of them nodded then took off into the castle.

"What's the hurry?" Kagome asked curiously as one of the guards ran into the castle.

"A young fox boy just showed up injured My Lady I'm going for Dr. Tadashi as Himeko ordered." He said then continued on his way when Kagome turned and hurried out of the castle as fast as her pregnant little feet could take her.

"Himeko what's going on?" Kagome said making out of the gate in no time noticing her mate was making his way towards her from his study like he always did when she roamed around the castle.

"I'm not sure My Lady. He just showed up said he needed Master Shippou then collapsed." Himeko said as she laid the boy down looking back up at Kagome worried.

Kagome looked back at her mate just coming out of the castle he was obviously just following her trail like usual cause he was in no hurry. "He's not going to like this." She mumbled to herself as she kneeled putting her hands out to the young boy's wounds closed her eyes and concentrated letting her pink light surround the boy's injuries.

"My Lady we have Tadashi coming please stop." Himeko said worried for Kagome and her pups.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked confused as he dropped out of the trees from the south and walked over to them curiously. "Sora…what happened?" he asked worried as he looked around for Sachi.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked irritated as he walked up to his mate with a frown on his face she was the most reckless person he had ever met.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kagome said irritated without taking her attention off the boy's wounds. She used her powers for a few more minutes then stopped when the boy started to come around.

"Master…Shippou…" Sora said groggily as he pried his eyes open to see the two women in front of him looking down at him worried.

"Sora what happened?" Shippou asked softly as he kneeled beside the boy.

"Master Shippou…She's…she's been taken…You must save…her please…Master Shippou…" Sora said with pleading eyes as he looked over weakly at his friend.

"Sachi was taken by who?" Shippou asked worried as he looked down the path heading North to see no signs of trouble.

"South…Prince…" Sora managed before falling unconscious again. Before anyone could move Shippou was gone heading North to find the trail then kill that bastard once and for all.

Shippou traveled for nearly an hour at his top speed to find the battle with ten Northern Guards dead strewn across the path they had selected in odd angles, one was even cut into two pieces. He sniffed the air he could smell a faint sent of dog lingering in the area, but it wasn't leading him in a direction. "Damn you Hotaru." He growled out then took off towards the Northern Castle.

"Ah Master Shippou is something wrong?" the guard at the Northern Castle gate said as he stepped out to greet Shippou then a worried look came across his face the boy was out of breath and obviously in a hurry. "Come along Master Shippou this way." He said leading the boy across the castle grounds, into the castle, and to the Northern Lords Study quickly.

Shippou regained enough of his breath to finally say "Thanks." As he pushed the door open to the Northern Lords Study. Just like in the West he felt this problem needed less protocol and more action. "Lord Kuro we need to talk." He said walking into the room without being announced.

"Shippou what are you doing here?" Kuro asked slightly irritated this boy was supposed to be with his daughter in the West and he had ignored all protocol by just barging into his study like that.

"Has Sachi returned here by some miracle?" Shippou asked worried as he stopped right in front of Kuro's desk.

"Of course, she hasn't. She's supposed to be in the West with you." Kuro said narrowing his eyes at this boy, perhaps he was wrong to trust him with his daughter.

"The only one to arrive at the Western Castle was Sora. Sachi is missing and ten guards are dead this side of the boarder. Sora was badly wounded and could only get out she had been taken South Prince before losing consciousness." Shippou said angrily his aura pulsating slightly in his current mood it was hard to keep a tight hold on it like normal.

"Damn it to hell." Kuro said standing out of his chair quickly. "You pull my army together now. And you go back to Sesshomaru and formally request his help for me." He said walking around his desk, so he could go tell his mate.

"No." Shippou said his eyes dark and hidden in the shadow of his hair Kuro turned to him angrily to yell at the boy then stopped wondering what was going on in the boy's mind. "I'm going south and I'm going to kill Hotaru." He said looking up at Kuro to see the hatred in the boy's eyes.

"Be reasonable. He's probably too far ahead now to catch him before he gets behind his palace walls. We will need an army to bring him to his knees. You must go and gather Sesshomaru's forces." Kuro said as he laid a hand on this young man's arm

"You don't know that." Shippou bit out angrily as he turned and started for the door.

"Kit, I've lived longer than all the other Lords you must trust my judgment and do as I say, or all is lost. We must act quickly and without waisted time." Kuro said looking at the boy understanding his rage feeling it himself but to act rashly would get them all killed and that wouldn't do at all.

Shippou hadn't been called a kit in a long time and it jarred him to a halt in his steps. He thought about what Kuro had said then reflected on Sesshomaru's teaching silently for several minutes. "As you wish Lord Kuro." He said then walked out of the office then out of the castle quickly and headed West.

After a couple hours hard travel, he walked into the Western Castle after seeing that Sesshomaru had already gathered his closest men plus half the garrison here at the castle and they were all going over their gear readying for battle. He smiled then walk down the hall heading for Sesshomaru's study there were unrecognized energies in his office along with Inuyasha, Himeko, Tsubaki, and Kagome. He pushed the door open and walked in "Sesshomaru-Sama." He said softly from the door glancing around at everyone there to see Lady Tatsu and a guard of the South which automatically drew his hand to his sword angrily his rage returning they had no right being here.

"No Shippou." Kagome said urgently as she rushed to her adopted son and put her hand on his sword the other under his chin to draw his attention to her. "She came here seeking our assistance in retaking her palace." She said softly seeing the anger dye in his eyes as he glanced over at Tatsu who had stood to face him with no weapon on her side he glanced over to Sesshomaru who nodded to him and he relaxed releasing his hand off the hilt of his sword.

"As I was saying Lord Sesshomaru I believe I can still talk sense into the boy I would prefer to not cause my son's death." Tatsu said turning from Shippou back to Sesshomaru then back to Shippou when he snorted.

"You do what you want, if I cross swords with him I'm going to kill him." Shippou said angrily then turned and stormed out of the study.

"Shippou…" Kagome said reproachfully as she went to walk after him to find Tatsu's hand on her arm gently holding her in place.

"I understand his feelings Lady Kagome. My son has been an absolute nuisance in his life and now taking his betrothed I do not blame him for his anger. I trust Lord Sesshomaru you will do your best to keep him in check." Tatsu said softly to Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru curiously.

"He will do as he is told. Be that to keep that blasted pup of yours alive or not is up to Hotaru. If he tries to kill what is mine he shall not be spared in a fight to the death." Sesshomaru assured her his eyes telling her that even himself would kill her pup if it came to it. "The Northern Lord is now also involved being that he has taken his oldest daughter hostage." He said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Not as a hostage I'm afraid." Tatsu said sadly as she looked around at the others who had curious looks on their faces needing her to explain. "He wants her as his mate, he always has." She said then heard a stunned grunt from the doorway and turned to see Shippou had returned.

"He what?" Shippou said angrily shaking slightly this was his future mate they were discussing like it was nothing. "Sesshomaru we have to stop him." He said looking over to his father figure his eyes pleading.

"We'll save her Shippou." Kagome said softly as she looked up at him watching him fall apart was worse than watching him fight to the death.

"We need to get the North and East together to storm the Southern Palace quickly." Himeko said stepping up to Sesshomaru's desk.

"Lord Kuro sent me home to request your assistance in rescuing his daughter." Shippou said his hands in fists at his side as he tried to remain in control. The call deep inside him was telling him to run save her even if it cost his life but the training drilled into him by Sesshomaru told him to stand still and await orders.

"Inuyasha gather the East hurry." Sesshomaru said over to his brother who nodded then walked out by Shippou putting his hand on his shoulder lightly then squeezed then continued on his way

"Your pup has already signed his death warrant Lady Tatsu if he lays a hand on her neither the North nor the West will let him live." Lady Tsubaki said in warning to the Lady of the South to steel her for the war that was to come.

"I understand." Tatsu said sadly as she fought back the urge to cry. Her son had stepped in it now starting a new war just like her mate had done so long ago.

"Shippou gather the guards in our Southern garrison and surrounding area. Listen to me carefully do not advance on the South wait for our arrival with the main army. Your orders are to gather my forces, guard the boarder, and watch our enemy undersood?" Sesshomaru said noticing the restraint the boy was using but it wouldn't hold for long he needed a task to handle.

"Yes sir." Shippou said then turned and sprinted along the hall then out of the castle towards the boarder garrison he had just left that morning.

"You my mate will remain in the castle under constant guard." Sesshomaru said stepping around his desk and over to his mate.

"Yes, my mate." Kagome said softly placing a hand on her belly looking down at her growing pups then up at her mate to meet his amazing amber eyes.

"Himeko, mother you are in charge of the castle when I am not here you are to insure her safety at all times. Hotaru is a tricky bastard don't let him get the better of you by being up wind." Sesshomaru said turning to Himeko and Tsubaki.

"I'll take care of that part." Kagome said with a hard look in her eyes when Sesshomaru spun back around to her narrowing his eyes at her.

"You'll do no such thing." Sesshomaru said glaring down at his mate who loved to go against his orders.

"He can't avoid my powers Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she looked up at him confused it was their best defense.

"You are with pup Kagome. You are to use your powers only for defense as a last resort." Sesshomaru said needing her to understand he couldn't bear to lose these pup's like they had ten years ago.

"I'll be careful my love, trust me." Kagome said softly as she reached up and stroked the stripe on his cheek gently with a soft smile on her lips.

"We will have the castle secure and protected my son, do not worry about us here we shall be on guard." Tsubaki said with a small smile on her lips he was being over protective there was no way with her and Himeko here plus half a garrison that anyone could get into the castle.

"Fine, Himeko fill my mother in on the previous war with Taka and Hotaru." Sesshomaru said glancing over at Himeko then looked at the door as a guard burst into the room slightly out of breath.

"My Lord a Western Village was attacked along the Southern border." A messenger said as he barged into the meeting knowing if he had delayed the message Sesshomaru would have been beyond pissed.

"Damn he's moving fast." Sesshomaru said the walked out of the room by his mate.

"Wait." Kagome said as she chased after him catching his hand. He stopped and turned to her. "You be careful." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck pulling herself up close to him.

"I will, you stay in the safety of the castle." Sesshomaru said softly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close inhaling her sent. "I must go." He said softly then pulled away and walked away down the hall to leave the castle.

"Oji lets go." Tatsu said as she grabbed her sword from her guard then took off after Sesshomaru in hopes that with her presence her people would back down.


	6. Assemble the Army

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 6

Assemble the Army

September 12, 2018

Shippou had made it back to the garrison close to the Southern boarder to find it mostly deserted. "What's going on?" he demanded of the few guards standing up on the walls.

"Master Shippou a village was attacked not long ago the garrison went to reinforce the border." The demon on the wall said as he came to attention.

"Was it the South?" Shippou asked curiously as he jumped up onto the wall and looked out over the terrain.

"No idea Master Shippou the report came in from a human peasant before dying not far from the garrison." The guard said as he turned to look out over the area again himself.

"And Lord Sesshomaru has been informed?" Shippou asked curiously looking around and noticing that there was only a half dozen on guard right now.

"Of course, Master Shippou." The guard said glancing over at this boy half his age and was slightly irritated to take orders from this fox. But adopted son of his Lord had precedence over a simple guard.

"Very well then we have orders from Lord Sesshomaru. Let's gather what's left of the guard here." Shippou said then turned and jumped down off the wall heading for the main building that would be for Sesshomaru's use if he ever came down to this fortified garrison. This was nothing like the Western Castle this was a fort build to withstand battle all practical no beauty to it at all.

After several minutes the rest of the men and women still left in the garrison were formed up in front of the main building awaiting their orders from Shippou. He walked out of the main building and stood tall looking around at the 2 dozen members of the garrison that were off duty then glanced up at the walls to make sure the others remained attentive at their posts. "The Southern Prince Hotaru has done a hostile takeover of the Southern Palace. He has taken Princess Sachi, my intended, hostage. The West and North have joined forces, so we must now gather our army for battle once again. Our orders from Lord Sesshomaru are to gather the entire southern portion of our army, secure the border, and keep surveillance on our enemy and await our lord's arrival with the rest of our army." He said as he stood there with his hands folded behind his back just above his tail to keep himself from fidgeting.

"Master Shippou most of our current compliment is already at the border what we have here is the bare minimum to keep the garrison manned." One of the men braver than the others said from the middle of the pack.

"My plan is to send six of you out to recruit those that are close by passing your mission on to them then returning here to the garrison immediately. My presence here should subdue most who have the audacity to attack this garrison head on, that will give us several hours to get a head start." Shippou said looking around at the warriors curiously. "Any volunteers?" he asked curiously then smiled when the whole garrison stepped forward. "I appreciate your enthusiasm. Who are the six fastest that are here at this moment?"

Six stepped forward, stood tall and proud for Shippou's inspection 3 dog demons, rabbit demon, deer demon, and a dragon demon. "Very well you six will convey this message to those that are closest to this garrison that they are to repeat to the others. "We are on high alert, war with the south unavoidable report to your duty stations immediately." That is the quickest and shortest message for them to convey to the rest of this portion of the army." Shippou said as he stepped down in front of the six that were ready to leave on his order.

"Has the South already attacked?" the dragon asked curiously when Shippou stopped in front of her, she was tall, dark, and beautiful with wings folded neatly on her back. He could see hits of scales hidden under her armor. He turned and walked back up to the top of the stairs, so he could see everyone, and they could see and hear him.

"It is unknown at this time if the South has already attacked, but it's more than likely. When I left the Castle earlier today to return here there had been no reports at that time. We may see Lord Sesshomaru sooner rather than later if the South has already attacked beyond our borders. Everyone is to stay alert and get this mission done as fast as possible our security and our honor is at stake. We are the Western Lands, we will defend what is ours, and we will make fools pay dearly for their transgressions!" Shippou said as he pulled his sword dramatically at the end of his speech getting 3 dozen cheers and growls of approval. "You six on your way the rest of you as you were." He said then sheathed his sword, turned around, and walked back into the main building thinking about the front line. When the six returned he would have to send word to the commander on the border to keep his men there until further notice right now his first priority was to gather the southern half of the army and quickly.

Throughout the night men and women from the Southern portions of Sesshomaru's army began trickling in dressed and ready for battle. It was late into the night when the gate guard issued a challenge to unknown demons heading for the gate causing them to stand still where they were. With the moon sliding down through its arc and the uncertain light the guard had no idea who was approaching the fort, so he had a fellow guard go retrieve Shippou.

Shippou hadn't been asleep he was keeping watch over the army assembling so it was easy to get Shippou to the gate with information of unknown demons approaching. He sniffed the air curiously the sent in the air was familiar but most of the scents around here were familiar it seemed that Sesshomaru loved to send him down here on missions, so he knew almost everyone in this garrison if only by a few mere words being spoken. He jumped up on the wall overlooking the area around looking at the demons standing patiently a couple yards away from the gate.

"What do you think Master Shippou?" the demon on guard at the gate asked curiously as he squinted to see the enemy or friend trying to decide which would be the accurate description.

"Not sure this light isn't the best, but their scent is familiar." Shippou said as he glanced around at the guards on the wall, everyone was tense he could tell. "I'll be back." He said as he stepped closer to the wall to jump over it to go meet the demons.

"Master Shippou you mustn't it could be a trap." The young guard said as he instinctively reached out and grabbed Shippou's arm to make him stop.

"If it is it's a very small trap. We'll never know until we go find out now will we. We can't have this stale mate for too long we have other soldiers coming in expecting to find a warm welcome. I'll be fine don't worry about me." Shippou said with a warm smile then shook the guards hand off and jumped over the wall moving fast with in a minute he was a few feet from the demons in question. "You?" he said confused looking at the two of them.

"You will address My Lady properly young fox." Oji said irritated at the boy he had been against coming here since the boy had been hostile earlier this evening.

"She's not My Lady." Shippou said sarcastically raising an eyebrow at the guard who growled at him in answer. Shippou ignored the guards obvious challenge to return his attention back to the woman beside him. "Lady Tatsu why are you here this is a Western Garrison house." He said wondering what was going on and why she had come here.

"I suggestion to your Lord Sesshomaru that I stay close to the border to possibly deter some of my men." Tatsu said as she stood there patiently awaiting for Shippou to allow her entry into the garrison fort.

"The Western Castle would be more comfortable for you Lady Tatsu." Shippou said hoping this woman would go away, her son was a constant thorn in everyone's side and it was easy to transfer his hatred of the boy to his mother.

"Comfort like beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Comfort would be in my own palace dear boy not in Sesshomaru's castle and definitely not here in this small fort. I am here with the blessings of your Lord may we continue this inside?" Tatsu said motioning towards the garrison which she noticed had more guards on the wall now that Shippou was outside.

"Very well." Shippou said irritated as he stepped to the side and motioned them towards the fort then turned and walked away assuming they would take the hint to follow him. His tail giving his irritation away as it twitched from side to side, that had been one of the quarks even Sesshomaru hadn't been able to drill out of him.

Tatsu walked into the fortified wall then through the compound and into he main building behind Shippou. This young man interested her he was emotional like Kagome but stiff and unbending like Sesshomaru. "Young one I mean you no harm I'm here by request of Lord Sesshomaru for two reasons, the first of which I have already discussed with you." She said softly as she stood in front of a giant desk that Shippou had taken over.

"And the second reason?" Shippou asked annoyed as he glanced up at her from behind his desk she had called him young one that was unacceptable to him considering this was his garrison at the moment, these were the Western Lands, and she was a guest here.

"I am here to explain something neglected in your training of mating." Tatsu said as she folded her hands neatly in front of body as she watched him closely.

"Neglected?" Shippou said outraged she was standing there insulting his family. "Look Lady you have no right to say that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome didn't neglect any of my training." He said angrily as he glared at her.

"Kit mind your tone." Oji said advancing a couple paces in front of his Lady with his hand on his sword.

"Bring it on old man." Shippou said angrily as he switched his glare over to Oji with his own hand on his sword.

"Enough Oji outside please." Tatsu said as she laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yes, My Lady." Oji said and bowed his head to her then glared over at Shippou daring him to step out of line again. He turned and left the room standing guard outside.

"Young one I was asked to convey this to you, this isn't something I've deemed you were lacking." Tatsu said softly as she returned her attention back to a seething Shippou.

"Lady Tatsu my name is Shippou. Get on with whatever you are going to say then get out of my office." Shippou said angrily wanting this woman out of his face, his anger at Hotaru rubbing off yet again on the boy's mother.

"Of course I apologize Shippou it was not my intent to alienate you. My son cannot force Princess Sachi to mate with him. Even if he bed her, her body would reject any would be pups and she would remain unmated, my son knows this so it is unlikely that he will even try. Lord Sesshomaru told me he hadn't covered that aspect of mating with you and requested I give you that information to keep you from rushing in to try and rescue her." Tatsu said softly trying to defuse Shippou's anger. "My guess is he will center all his attacks on the West in hopes of killing you, proving he is stronger, and giving Sachi no reason to hold back from him, to break her of her will." She said as she watched him take this information in.

"The trauma inflicted on Sachi will be repaid in full and I will not die so easily." Shippou said as he looked up at Tatsu his anger gone and a determined look in his eyes. A look that no enemy ever wishes to see one that promises the most pain and retribution possible.

"I understand Shippou, but may I make a request?" Tatsu asked curiously and when he nodded she continued. "Please remember he is all the family I have left, if you can bear it in your heart to spear the poor stupid boy that would please me beyond words. But I understand in the heat of battle if it is to be you or him I will hold no grudge the boy brought this on himself." She said softly with a sad look in her eyes one that promised Shippou that she would be devastated at the death of her only son.

"I will make no promises either way. If he tries to kill me, my family, or my intended Sachi I will kill him without hesitation. If he surrenders or I find a way to incapacitate him I will spare him for you to do with as you please. He is a menace please understand that he has helped bring these lands to war twice now it would be no catastrophe if he ends up dead." Shippou said sadly as he looked at this woman before him. If he killed her son she would have to start over find a new mate or the succession of the South would be in chaos.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

Kagome sat on the bottom step of the stairs uncomfortably, Hikaru had been standing guard at his mother's side most of the night he didn't understand her unwillingness to go to bed. His father was more than capable of taking care of himself in battle he was actually slightly upset that he hadn't been taken along, what was the point of all that training if he's just a pup and unfit for battle? So, he chose to stand guard over his mother to prove he was worthy of a fight but being the pup he is, fell asleep after several hours resting up against her legs, snoring softly, holding his sword like Inuyasha always did on the practice field as he watched the others drill Hikaru.

Himeko stood across from Kagome against the dinning hall wall with two other guards just inside the front door and two others at the bottom of the stairs to protect their slumbering Lady. The change in the Western Castle was all due to this one Human. Their master had always had a short fuse for anything he had deemed imperfect but now he took failure in a better stride instructed them how to fix said failure then let them do it again. Not to say his leniency was extremely long but it was a happier place without the threat of death for one small mistake every castle guard was willing to die for Kagome if the need arose.

Kagome's dream was slightly disturbing as her mate walked through destroyed village with homes smoldering and debris everywhere. A small child's panda doll stuck out in her mind as her mate turned the corner to find it laying there not far from the deceased owner, a small human girl laying in a pool of her own blood with a part of a house wall laying across her small body. Sesshomaru frowned as he continued to walk through the debris looking for survivors but finding none and he growled out angrily catching the scent of his prey heading east back towards the border between the West and the South. He took off quickly leaving the village behind passing through the forest faster than the Human eye could keep up then he was suddenly fighting. It was a small raiding party no more than ten of them which made them easy pray for him killing all but one and picking him up off the ground by the throat. "You will tell Hotaru that he will stay out of the Western Lands, and he is to return Princess Sachi immediately." He growled out as he flung the last guard back across the border into the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru walked into the castle his nose leading him to his sleeping mate before his eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the torches inside the castle. A soft smile touched his lips as he looked at her asleep just like all those years ago and he looked down at his blood covered self and sighed.

"It's all ready for you Lord Sesshomaru." Himeko whispered with a small smile on her lips as she motioned back out of the castle.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grumbled then turned and left the castle. He should have known she would be there at the bottom of the stairs, but he figured with her pregnancy she would just await his return in their comfortable room. He would have to do something to make her more comfortable if she insisted on waiting for him.

After just a few minutes he walked back into the castle cleaned. He frowned down at his son as he walked over to his mate. "Hikaru wake up." He said tapping the boy's foot with his own lightly.

"Father." Hikaru said happily as he stood up then noticed he had fallen asleep and he frowned. "Sorry, I was trying to stand guard." He said sadly at his own failure.

"Off to bed my son." Sesshomaru said softly as he put his hand on the boy's head then turned him up the stairs.

"Yes sir." Hikaru said sadly then started up the stairs with defeat written in every line of his posture, he had failed his father and there was no way he would be allowed to go out into battle with him now.

"Come along my mate." Sesshomaru said softly as he lifted her up cradling her to him. He inhaled her sent then carried her up the stairs.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Kagome asked sleepily as she glanced up at her mate as he carried her up the stairs.

"Of course, Hikaru will listen." Sesshomaru said softly glancing down at her with his amber eyes catching for a brief moment her confused look.

"Hotaru. Do you think he will stay out of the West and give Sachi back?" Kagome asked as she stared up at him curiously.

"Hn. I doubt it he's an idiot." Sesshomaru said as he topped the stairs and turned into the West wing his mind never questioning how she knew what he had said to that final guard. "You should just sleep in our room my mate you would be more comfortable." He said scolding her softly as he glanced back down at her with his amber eyes locking with her blue sweet depths.

"But it would take longer to see you." Kagome said softly as she curled up into his chest with a sweet smile on her lips as one of her hands rubbed her swollen belly.

Sesshomaru sighed at his mate, he would never win against that logic. The guard standing outside their rooms opened the door to let them inside. He slid through the open door with ease noticing the guard standing by the balcony doorway then moved over into their bedroom. He put Kagome down on the bed then checked the window to make sure it was secured and closed their bedroom door so that he could join his mate in bed.

Kagome curled up to Sesshomaru sighing with contentment as she wrapped her arms around his and her legs around one of his. "I love you." She said softly as she laid her head against the arm she was holding.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said as he let his tail drape over her to keep her warm he could feel her belly against his hand and he smiled softly. He began rubbing her belly gently with the back of his fingers. ' _Four more months at least._ ' He thought as he looked down at her with his amber eyes noticing her slow and even breathing that she had gone back to sleep, so he leaned over slightly to kiss her forehead gently.


	7. An Irritation

_**A/N: Please be warned there are some disturbing scenes in this chapter for anyone**_

 _ **who has been a victim of domestic abuse. Please do not feel alone or embarrassed,**_

 _ **do not believe that any of it is your fault please get out of demoralizing and dangerous**_

 _ **relationships ASAP with the help of family, friends, and/or law enforcement.**_

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 7

An Irritation

September 21, 2018

Sachi sat in her room looking out over the palace grounds from one of the highest rooms with a very small window. She searched the western horizon looking for her intended Shippou to come rescue her, wondering if the boy Sora had even made it to the Western Castle to tell them what had happened, and wondering if her parents even knew. She sighed the sun was setting and soon she wouldn't be able to see over the protective wall's due to the torch light throwing everything into uncertain shadows beyond the walls.

The sound of a key unlocking her door put her on guard as she stood up suddenly and faced the door. "Oh, my dear sweet Sachi it pains me to keep you locked up, but your escape attempt earlier today makes it impossible to leave the door unlocked." Hotaru said as he walked into her room with a smirk on his face he was going to teach this little fox to love him and to obey him.

"You are holding me against my will Hotaru that makes me a hostage." Sachi said angrily as she glared at him, she had come to earlier in the day and had tried to slip out of the palace to no avail.

"You my dear are my mate to be. The sooner you accept that the better our lives will be." Hotaru said as he walked over to her that fox boy of the West was going to pay dearly for trying to make her his mate.

"I am not, have never been your intended, nor shall I ever mate with you Hotaru." Sachi said as she stepped back putting her chair between the two of them.

"Oh, my sweet look what you made me do." Hotaru said as he raised his hand up to her bruised cheek from where he had knocked her out when he had taken her hostage. "Such a beautiful face shouldn't be marred like this." He said rubbing her cheek gently then taking his hand away and slapping her hard on the other cheek. "You make me do this, just submit to my will my sweet."

Sachi stared at him for a moment then raised her hand to her cheek that had hurt considering her face was already sore. "Go to hell bastard!" she spat out at him as she glared at him.

"You'll see things my way when I kill that runt from the West. I've captured him before he'll be no problem now." Hotaru said with an evil smirk on his face and a sadistic laugh coming from his throat.

"I'll kill you." Sachi said as she kicked the chair at Hotaru then moved quickly grabbing his throat with both her hands trying to drown out the sound of that horrible laughter.

Hotaru grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the bed. "You'll see, you'll be mine. I'll make you mine." He said switching his hand from her throat down to her arm pulling his other hand up to her other arm as he straddled her using his own legs to hold hers down.

"I'll die before I mate with you." Sachi growled out as she tried in vain to get out from under this stronger heavier male. Realizing she had no way of doing it and seeing that smug look on his face drove her to do something very un-lady like she spit in his face.

"You bitch, you force me to do this, I don't want to harm you, but you refuse to be decent and proper." Hotaru said as he back handed her on the same cheek that was already bruised. "You will love me, you will submit to me, you will be my mate woman don't fight it." He said angrily then leaned down and kissed her forcefully as she squirmed underneath him.

Sachi bit him as hard as she could drawing his blood causing him to yelp and pull back. She spit his blood into his face angering him even more. "Get off me you, sick bastard." She screamed at him as she tried again to toss him off her.

"I will make you regret this." Hotaru said angrily as he got off the bed than drug her out of the bed as well slamming her into the wall before turning and walking out of her room.

Sachi heard the bolt slam home again meaning her room was once again locked and she slid down the wall to sit there silently crying. Where was her rescuers? Where was Shippou? Where was her father and his men?

~*~*~*~ Western Lands ~*~*~*~

"Welcome to the Western Castle Lord Kuzon, Lord Kuro, and Prince Shin." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the two lords who had come to him since Hotaru seemed to be focusing entirely on the Western Lands for the week.

"Such a brazen fool the boy is Sesshomaru." Kuzon said as he crossed his arms over his armor staring at the Western Lord curious as to why he had yet to cross the border into the South.

"Yes, the Southern Prince is a fool for sure Kuzon. We need to put this pup in his place and quickly." Sesshomaru said looking between Kuro and Kuzon curiously he knew the Northern Lord was ready to act but was the East he wondered silently.

"Let's get this over with already, Wolf are you ready or not?" Kuro asked angrily as he glared over at Kuzon he was wasting time and his daughter was in danger.

"I believe that _Lord_ Kuzon will suffice Lord Kuro." Kuzon said as he narrowed his eyed at his Northern counterpart putting an emphasis on his title.

"He's anxious Kuzon forgive his bad temper it is his daughter that is being held hostage. Just imagine if it was young Shin here." Sesshomaru said trying to placate the wolf. To successfully storm the Southern Palace, they were going to need the East's help.

"My son would have never been caught." Kuzon said standing up tall and proud.

"No, he probably would have been killed he's not exactly mating material." Kuro said sarcastically as he sneered at Kuzon.

"Not mating material what exactly do you mean by that Fox?" Kuzon said angrily as he turned to his fox elder glaring at him with his hand on his weapon ready to draw it and fight to the death right here and now.

"Father he means I'm not female, I would be no used to Hotaru alive." Shin said as he placed a hand on the end his father's sword handle to keep it in place this wasn't the time or the place for such old rivalries to be brought back up and into the open.

Sesshomaru was growling to himself as he watched the petty bickering between the North and East. The two always seemed to be at each other's throats, course they could say the same about the West and South. "ENOUGH! This is war we are supposed to be united together not squabbling between each other like pups!" he said rubbing his temples lightly glaring at the two of them across from him, the only one who besides himself seemed to have a grasp of the situation was the boy Shin who was several years older than Shippou but younger than Hotaru.

"This fight has nothing to do with the East why should I get involved in another squabble between the West and South?" Kuzon asked irritated as he spun back around to Sesshomaru.

"This is a rescue operation. Hotaru took Princess Sachi of the North and was back behind his walls at the Southern Palace before either of us could get organized we need a strong front to get Hotaru to surrender the young woman." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest with a frown on his face there was too much talking and not enough action in his eyes. "Besides you fought against the West last war don't you own us some kind of debt." He said smirking when Kuzon looked down and to the left ashamed of his previous actions.

"This war has nothing to do with that." Kuzon said still refusing to look at Inuyasha.

"Father we must try and help my friend if nothing else." Shin said as he looked over at him determined to fight even if his father said no.

"Well spoken, young one." Kuro said with a huge smile looking over at the young boy.

"Fine what's the plan?" Kuzon asked curiously after glancing at his son to see the determination there in his eyes. Kagome had pushed for all the young up coming leaders to spend time together to become friends to prevent further war and it worked he saw no sign of old hatreds in any of the young ones.

"We plan on gathering all three of our lands forces and marching on the Southern Palace and laying siege to the palace more than likely though Hotaru will fight back and we will have a long hard drive to get to the palace." Inuyasha said stepping forward noticing that Sesshomaru was slightly distracted looking up at the ceiling he noticed that Kagome was on the move with the young Rin who had returned to the castle just that morning after Sesshomaru's summoning last week.

"How long will it take you to be ready and have your army at the boarder to the Southern Lands?" Kuro asked curiously glancing at Sesshomaru then up at the ceiling trying to figure out what had his attention.

*Cough* "Sesshomaru, our army is already on the Southern border defending our lands against our enemy correct?" Inuyasha said trying to drag Sesshomaru back to the here and now meeting as a small knowing smile crept onto his lips.

"Hn. Yes, the West is ready to move once the North and East are prepared for this war." Sesshomaru said dragging his attention back to the meeting. His mate over doing things wore on his mind he had instructed her to stay in their room and out of sight of the other Lords. They would be able to tell by her sent that she was pregnant, but they didn't need to know how far along she was. This war could give them an excuse to take out his mate and even thought they were in an alliance, that meant nothing he was going to protect Kagome every way he knew how. Assassins had been regularly used in the past to kill mates who were carrying pups, so he didn't put it past either of them to try.

"The North is ready to move as well." Kuro said then looked over at Kuzon curiously wondering if the foolish wolf had made any preparations to keep his own borders protected from this war if nothing else.

"It will take at least a week to gather my tribes and prepare for war. Some we have already been stationed on the border, but I must gather the rest of the leaders and get them moving." Kuzon said with a small shrug like he had said before this wasn't his war as far as he was concerned so he hadn't pulled his army together yet.

"Foolish wolf." Kuro muttered angrily as he glared away from him over at the wall beside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Kuzon asked irritated as he glared over at Kuro.

"I apologize for how long our preparations will take, but the East is ran very different than the other lands. We have a large network of packs to deal with and it will take time to get them all into order." Shin said glancing at his father with a frown he seemed extremely easy to irritate this morning.

"How can you maintain your borders like that?" Kuro asked looking over at the boy like he was crazy.

"That Lord Kuro is none of your concern suffice to say we protect our borders as vigorously as all the other lands." Shin said raising an eyebrow at the old fox.

Inuyasha burst out laughing unable to control himself. "That boy's definitely a Lord to be. Good job kid." He said chuckling lightly as he laid a hand on the young wolf's shoulder.

"Very well the North and I will go ahead and start pressing Hotaru you Kuzon get ready as fast as you can and join us." Sesshomaru said standing up from behind his desk signaling this meeting over. The other Lords took the hint and excused themselves then left to get their armies ready and into position.

"You kind of spaced out there." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru as the latter walked around his desk heading for the door.

"Hn." Sesshomaru huffed then walked out of his office to weave his way up stairs to find his mate and his young ward. From the scents around his mate he could tell that Sango, Miroku and their pack had arrived as well along with Kohaku. He had expected as much they were sure to come once he summoned Rin back to the Castle because of war. He walked up the stairs then turned into the East wing making his way along the corridor he could see human children running around playing tag in the hall. "Children must play outside." He said as he walked through their game to stop in the doorway.

"Ah sorry Lord Sesshomaru I told them to stay where I can see them." Sango said as she turned and bowed to him.

"You can see them outside your window." Sesshomaru said motioning towards the open window. "They are safe within the Castle walls." He said noticing the children peaking around his leg to see their mother's response.

"I'll go watch them Sango, my rooms stay's set up." Rin said cheerfully then walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed lightly to him. "Good morning Sesshomaru-Sama, I have missed you." She said sweetly as she looked back up at him with that youthful joy of hers still intact.

"Very well Rin, Himeko is on guard duty inform her of you and the children being in the garden." Sesshomaru said stiffly even after all this time he still felt awkward showing public affections. Rin smiled and walked by him when he stepped sideways out of her way then at the urging of his mate he looked at Rin retreating with the three children. "Rin, I am glad to see you are well." He said then watched as she smiled at him over her shoulder than continued on her way to the stairs.

"By the way Lord Sesshomaru I saw on the way in a nice plush chair sitting off to the side of the stairs. It seems to be a strange place for a seating arrangement." Miroku said as he finished putting his clothes away and turned to look at the tall demon lord curiously.

"That is for my unrulily mate who refuses to sleep in our bed chamber if I am not here." Sesshomaru said dryly then looked over at Sango when she giggled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You expected Kagome to act normal?" Sango asked and giggled again then shied away from Kagome who swatted at her.

"Some friend are." Kagome said picking up a pillow and throwing it at Sango since she was now out of reach.

"You should be resting my mate." Sesshomaru said as he watched the scene unfold in front of him to his amusement. He did like to see his mate have fun and be happy, which seemed easy when her friends were near.

"There is only so much " _Resting_ " I can do dear. I want to see my friends." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru being a mother hen again.

"In which case you can see them from a chair." Sesshomaru said motioning to the chair against the wall.

"My butt's going to be bruised with as much sitting as I do. Give me a break Sessh its unreasonable to be off my feet all day every day." Kagome said with a slight huff accidently using the private nickname she had given him years ago to shorten his name.

"Sessh…" Sango whispered wide eyed as she looked over at Miroku who simply shrugged and picked up the pillow tossing it back onto the bed.

Sesshomaru growled lightly in annoyance it was not proper for a lord of the Lands to have his name changed so easily in front of others he tolerated it in private because it was his mate and she seemed to enjoy the little nickname, but not in public it was unacceptable. "I shall send Himeko to tend to you shortly." He said irritated then turned and walked out of the room then down the hall quickly with his long strides.

"Excuse me." Kagome said as she rushed out of the room to follow her mate. "Sesshomaru wait." She said urgently watching him stop and stand still waiting for her to catch up to him. "I'm sorry it slipped out."

"You know I hate that in front of others." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes over at her angrily, he rarely ever got irritated or angry with Kagome it was usually over a matter of pride at being Lord of the West in some way or another.

"I know, I'm sorry it was an accident." Kagome said sadly as she looked up at him hoping her apology would put him in a better mood.

"My Lord the South is on the move again trying to surround the fort in which Shippou is using as his headquarters after breaking through the line." Himeko said as she rushed up the stairs.

"Get Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said briskly then brushed passed Kagome and Himeko to head down the stairs.

"He's already waiting for you by the gate My Lord." Himeko said as she turned to head down the stairs behind him at a more leisurely pace.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said urgently as she chased him down the stairs as fast as her little pregnant feet could take her as she held onto the rail for balance.

"What is it my mate?" Sesshomaru asked icily as he turned to look at her at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome didn't slow down as she reached the bottom portion of the stairs, she released her hand hold on the railing and threw her arms around Sesshomaru burying her face into his shoulder. He was stunned by the reaction and just as her weight started to pull on her arms since she was now dangling off the floor he wrapped his arms around her protectively with a small sigh. "I must go." He said softly as he nuzzled the side of her face his irritation at her now gone.

"Please don't leave mad at me, I don't want to be a distraction." Kagome whimpered lightly as she pulled back to look into his amazing amber eyes. She couldn't let him leave while brooding over her indiscretion.

Sesshomaru rumbled deep in his chest as he looked at her and watched the tears building in her eyes. "My mate calm yourself." He said softly then leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so softly. "I am fine. It was a small irritation my love nothing to brood over as you so put it." He said softly as he sat her down on the bottom step, so she could still be close to eye level for him.

"What's the holdup…oh that's the holdup." Inuyasha said at the door confused as to why Sesshomaru still hadn't came out of the castle, then laughed when he realized it was Kagome at the bottom of the stairs.

"My son your forces are already in battle." Tsubaki said softly as she came down the hall from Sesshomaru's study.

"Inuyasha and I are on our way Mother. You and Himeko keep the castle secure." Sesshomaru said after a small annoyed glance at his mother then he returned his attention back to Kagome. "I shall check on Shippou anything you wish told to him?" he asked softly as he reached up and stroked the marking on her left cheek.

"Just to have faith and I miss him, my love." Kagome said softly with a sweet smile on her lips as she reached up and brushed his bangs out of his face lightly then traced down his jaw line. "You and Inuyasha be careful and return home safe." She said as she leaned up on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his lips before stepping back so he could leave.

Sesshomaru turned after another long look into Kagome's eyes and a slight nod and walked out of the castle with Inuyasha hot on his heels. "Try to keep up this time." He said glancing at a smirking Inuyasha.

"Figured you would say that, jerk." Inuyasha said then took to the trees leaving Sesshomaru standing there for a moment smirking. Then Sesshomaru was gone and catching Inuyasha easily enough through the trees. Since the on set of this war they seemed to have a competition to see who could get to the battle first. It was always Sesshomaru who arrived first but every time Inuyasha was closer than the time before.


	8. Vanishing

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 8

Vanishing

September 24, 2018

"I don't understand they come fast and hard then just vanish…" Inuyasha said confused as he stood on the Fort wall of the Western border garrison. He put one hand on his hip and the other on the hilt of his sword frowning out at the empty fields around the garrison where hundreds of solders had just been not moments before.

"It is perplexing, and we can't return to the castle until we know what and how it's happening." Sesshomaru said frustrated as he glared out over the deserted fields again. It's been more than a week now that he's been trapped here in the southern garrison away from his mate he could feel she was fine, but it was his job to protect her and he couldn't do that here.

"I have no idea how he's doing this I feel like I'm always apologizing to you for his behavior." Tatsu said with a frown on her face as she looked around at the men on the wall. The garrison had been reinforced with her and her five guards weeks ago. The bulk of the recalled Western Army was now protecting the border awaiting the other Lords completed preparations.

"Surprise Hotoru is a pain in the ass to everyone." Shippou said annoyed as his tail twitched and he rolled his eyes.

"Shippou!" Sesshomaru snapped at the boy to get him to mind his manners. "I apologize for my young ward _Lady_ Tatsu." He said turning his glare from Shippou to look at Tatsu with a look of indifference but putting an emphasis on Lady for Shippou to remind him she was the Lady of the Southern Lands.

"Young ones are always hot blooded and ready for action no apology necessary." Tatsu said as she nodded over to Sesshomaru acknowledging the fact that he had apologized for Shippou's bad behavior. The boy had become more pleasant after finding out that Hotaru couldn't force Sachi to be his mate, but he was getting restless and wanting to move against Hotaru and the fact that they were bottled up here was infuriating to the boy a point that also irritated her.

"Apparently. Back to the matter at hand we must find a way to beat these wraiths." Sesshomaru said irritated as he turned and walked down the stairs back across the compound to the central command building.

"I don't see any way of beating them without knowing what they are doing and how they are doing it." Inuyasha said frustrated as he followed Sesshomaru into the war room. The whole main floor was a war room with a single desk at the far end and a huge table in the middle with a map of all of Japan separated out into each lands.

"I don't sense them approaching or retreating it's like they just don't exist until they are on our doorstep." Shippou said as he put his hands on the table bracing himself as he looked at the map for the thousandth time trying to find a natural reason for such unusual activity. Some way that would naturally hid an oncoming attack or a quick retreat but to no avail there was nothing known in this area that could do such things.

"Don't worry about it kid none of us do." Inuyasha said comfortingly as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "A scouting party is no good, we've sent out two and neither has returned. We've been able to sense them till they just disappear beyond the edge of the forest, I'd say they are dead or prisoners, but dead is most likely." He said turning his attention over to Sesshomaru across the table studying the Southern Lands against his border.

"I tend to agree Inuyasha, but what are we to do without information we will never beat them without it and any time we get the advantage over them they just flutter away like they were never here." Sesshomaru said irritated with a frown on his face as he looked up at his younger half-brother. The last ten years had brought the two of them together and they had learned to rely on each other which was a first for both of them. Neither of them had ever wanted nor needed to rely on anyone else let alone each other.

"One of us is going to have to go out there and track them." Inuyasha said seriously as he looked Sesshomaru in the eyes. It was the only plan they had left unless they wanted to be stuck here in this dinky little fort for the rest of the war.

"I don't like it." Shippou said as he looked back and forth between his friend and his father figure knowing they meant one of them would have to go out there if not both.

"There is no other choice if we want to end this master Shippou." Tatsu said as she watched the two Western Inu's agree but the question was which one was going out there.

Sesshomaru leaned up putting one arm across his body and the other propped on it with his chin resting on his right thumb. His teeth bit into his index finger lightly as he broke eye contact with Inuyasha looking down at the map letting scenarios play thought his mind for several minutes. "You're right Inuyasha there is no other way." He said finally looking back up at his brother.

"Then I'll go." Shippou said suddenly dragging every one's attention to him. "Kagome would never forgive me if you got hurt Sesshomaru-Sama and I need to do something." He said locking eyes with Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Relax young one, I believe you going out there is what he wants." Tatsu said as she laid a hand on Shippou's shoulder lightly.

Everyone looked at her curiously. "Thought you had no idea what he was doing." Inuyasha said accusingly as he narrowed his eyes at her like she was withholding information from them.

"I assure you I have no idea what he is doing. But my hunch is these attacks have hidden motives, what he's doing I believe it to kill Master Shippou here, Sachi's intended. Just like we can't get to Hotaru in the palace, Hotaru can't get to Shippou here in this Fort. He's trying to frustrate the kit in order to provoke him into going out alone. Which means who ever goes out of this fort is walking into a trap set for you." She said locking eyes with Shippou at the end.

"That makes me feel so much better." Shippou said irritated as his tail twitched yet again as he frowned at Lady Tatsu.

"Or he's trying to trap us here and keep us away from the Western Castle." Inuyasha said leaning over the map tracing a circle around the area in which the Western Castle is situated then drew a line across to the border. More and more of Sesshomaru's army had been pulled south to defend against the border crossings leaving the border in the Northern half of the territory lightly defended with a straight shot to the castle.

Sesshomaru walked away from the table with his back to them all as he concentrated on his mate over by the window. Kagome seemed happy and healthy no sighs of stress or fear in their link, but he wanted to be sure, so he waited for several more minutes then turned around. "The castle is fine at the moment." He said then walked back over to the table.

"So, they are after me?" Shippou asked curiously he had learned over the last ten years that Sesshomaru and Kagome had a very special link that allowed them to know what the other was feeling in times of need like a warning mechanism, so he knew that Sesshomaru was concentrating on Kagome over by the window. He silently wondered if all mates had this ability or just those that were completely bonded like the two of his surrogate parents.

"It's a very good possibility kid. He has to kill you to get Sachi to drop her claim on you and pick a new mate to be." Inuyasha said sadly as he glanced over at his young friend he had watched the kit grow up to be an amazing young man with powers and abilities that would rival the Northern Lord easily at such a young age. He was too proud to say it but Shippou could now probably rival himself in battle.

"Even if he does kill you that doesn't mean she will give up her claim on you. She may die an old maid never to be mated to anyone. It's unusual but I've seen it happen in my lifetime." Tatsu said with a frown on her lips as she looked down at the map paying no attention to the others in the room.

"Not helpful." Inuyasha grunted out at her with a frown on his face. He turned back to Sesshomaru curiously. "So, oh great leader which of us shall it be? You or me?" he asked resting his arm on his sword hilt.

"I'm the fastest with the best chance of success." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his brothers frown.

"I don't think that risking the lord of these lands is wise." Tatsu said with a frown as well.

"I'm disposable, am I?" Inuyasha asked annoyed as he looked over at Tatsu again irritated by her constant interruptions. "Anyway, she's right you should remain here and in charge incase anything changes at the castle you will be the fastest to get back there and the first to know." He said changing his attention back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did like the idea of being free to go back to the castle incase anything dangerous changed the mood of his mate so he agreed to Inuyasha's suggestion. "After dark which seems to be in an hour or so slip over the wall unnoticed then take a long sweeping trail around to find our enemy figure out what and how they are doing this irritating nonsense then report back here." He said officially giving Inuyasha a mission.

"Nice pep talk." Inuyasha said with a smirk and a small laugh. "I'll go rest for this long night then slip out under full darkness." He said then turned and walked over to the stairs heading up to the next level where the guest quarters were situated. Sesshomaru's master suite was the next floor up to keep enemies at bay for as long as possible as well as giving him a command view of the situation over the entire area with large windows on all sides.

Inuyasha came down just after full darkness and he made his way over to Sesshomaru who was standing at the window again but had his eyes closed. He figured Sesshomaru was again concentrating on his link with Kagome. "Kagome alright?" He asked softly as he walked up beside his older brother.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said lightly as he opened his eyes and turned to look at Inuyasha. "I expected constant worry in our link but it's happiness." He said confused now that it was just the two of them he could talk more freely. Shippou was out on the wall and Tatsu was in her quarters asleep on the second floor.

"Perhaps she just feels your frustration but no pain and understands you are safe, so she decided not to worry." Inuyasha suggested with a slight shrug. "Besides she knows I'm here to protect you." He said slyly as he tried to keep his face from betraying him, but a smile started to break through his resolve.

"I doubt the second part has any bearing on her happiness." Sesshomaru said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Ouch… I believe that hurt a little." Inuyasha said with a quite laugh as he turned and followed Sesshomaru over to the table in the center of the room.

"Oh, shut up." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over the table placing a clawed finger on the fort they were in. "Slip out back here then swing around meeting up with the rear of my army then slide back towards the fort here is where you should find something, anything." He said tracing along the map lightly making a huge circle on the map.

"While suppressing my power naturally." Inuyasha said as he took in the path Sesshomaru had planned out for him. "Do you want me to come straight back here or retrace my steps back here?" he asked curiously looking up at his brother trusting his judgement. Long had passed the days of resentment, doubting, and mistrust towards his brother.

"Depends on your situation at the time. Unnoticed by the enemy retrace your steps, noticed get back here as fast as you can." Sesshomaru said then looked up at the door opening.

"Sesshomaru-Sama the moon will be rising soon I'd say an hour at most." Shippou said as he walked into the massive room. He had noticed several minutes ago that Inuyasha had joined Sesshomaru down in the war room, so he had done one last sweep of the perimeter then returned to the main building.

"We better get this done soon Sesshomaru tonight is a last quarter moon, tonight and 5 more nights is all I have." Inuyasha whispered over to Sesshomaru this wasn't a topic he liked nor one that he wanted more than the necessary people to know.

"I understand Inuyasha. In five nights if we are not done here you will return to the castle on the pretense of getting us more supplies." Sesshomaru said softly understanding Inuyasha's nervousness about such a touchy subject for him. That one night of the month was his weakest and most vulnerable.

"Right let's get started then." Inuyasha said then turned and walked out of the building and made a quick look at the defenses then did as Sesshomaru had suggested slipped over the wall at the back of the fort to weave his way around to the back of their defensive line on the border.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

Without Sesshomaru here to mother hen her Kagome was more active around the castle, mind you it wasn't to her normal standards as Lady of the West. But she could be seen popping in on the guards, the kitchen staff, or the serving staff at any moment checking on them. She had even returned to teaching Hikaru, who loved his mothers teaching a lot more that the grumpy old lady Tsubaki. Kagome had snickered lightly when he had told her that. "Hikaru that is the former Lady of the West, your Fathers Mother, and your Grandmother that you are talking about dear do show her more respect than that." She said then pointed back down to the work she had assigned to him to get accomplished in a clear sign of back to it.

Kagome also had a constant flow of energy being expended throughout the grounds and beyond the castle walls. She was determined that no one was going to get near this castle without her knowing about it much to the displeasure of Tsubaki and Himeko. "I will be fine you two worry warts. It's not like I'm using more than an infinitesimal amount of my powers. If I get too wore out I will stop but not until then or my Mate returns. He may have entrusted the two of you with my safety and that of the castle, but this is my duty I am Lady of the West."

"My son has truly chosen well." Tsubaki said with a faint hint of a smile on her lips. This human priestess showed more loyalty than she could have ever hoped to have gained by an arranged mating like her former mate had tried to do with Sesshomaru just before he passed into the afterlife. That conversation had been three days ago and still Kagome kept up her surveillance without wavering.

After dinner Kagome was now in her traditional spot in the nice soft cushy chair that Sesshomaru had brought out here to the stairs for her with a book in her hand from her time, a nice mystery novel, she pulled her feet up under her off to the side slightly as she leaned over on the arm rest watching the final comings and goings of the castle staff and guards. "Kagome why don't you sleep in your room?" Sango asked curiously as she came in ushering three children with the help of Miroku into the castle before it became completely dark outside.

"That is Lady Kagome Human respect her rank." Jaken squawked irritatingly as he was coming down the stairs from checking on the boy Kohaku with young Rin to be sure of no funny business.

"Shut up Jaken!" Kagome sounded off irritated without even looking at the imp. "My mate has yet to return so I wait for him." She said pleasantly looking up at her friend with a sweet smile.

"But surely Lady Kagome your room would be more comfortable?" Miroku asked curiously he had been quite confused about this arrangement from the first moment he had asked about the chair.

"I'm sure it would be Miroku but it's not the same without my mate." Kagome said sweetly glancing up at small patter of feet coming down the stairs. "Come along Hikaru you're not interrupting anything." He had stopped about half way down unsure if he would be welcome seeing all the adults by his mother.

Hikaru smiled down at his mother then made his way down the rest of the stairs. "When's father coming home?" he asked curiously as he crawled up in the chair beside Kagome.

"I don't know dear he's… extremely frustrated at the moment." Kagome said softly as she ran her fingers through the boy's hair to get it out of his face. "He does miss us greatly." She said softly as she leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead.

"We'll leave you to rest." Miroku said herding his children up the stairs with a sideways look at his wife to make sure she was coming as well.

"Good night Kagome, Hikaru." Sango said with a small smile then turned and walked up the stairs after her own family it was time to put them to bed and get ready herself.

"Good night Sango, Miroku, and children." Kagome said pleasantly with a small wave as they began to climb up the stairs to the second floor.

"What's Father frustrated about mama?" Hikaru asked curiously as he looked up at her, he had long since given up trying to guard her at night so now he just spent time with her to keep her company.

"Not sure dear but it's a good bet whatever it is, is keeping him in the Fort to our south." Kagome said with a small frown as she watched the guards close the doors for the last time of the night.

"Are we in danger?" Hikaru asked softly as he followed his mothers gaze he could tell a shift in Kagome's emotions and was curious as to why they had changed, that and he had seen the increase of guards on duty at all hours of the day and night. The fact that there were 5 guards at all times around Kagome not including Himeko or Tsubaki who seemed to never be too far away from his mother.

"No I don't think so, we have your father and uncle out there to protect the border." Kagome said changing her mood as she turned to smile sweetly down at her young son. She had no wish to worry the boy, so she tried to cover her own concerns over Sesshomaru being gone so long. She could tell he was frustrated but in no pain, so she believed he would work out what ever the problem was and return to them soon.

"My sweet Lady I hate to bother you so late, but I do have a question for you?" it was the old fox Hero at the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't heard that sly old one make his way down two flights of stairs he was one that could sneak up on anyone and go unnoticed.

"Oh…" Kagome started as she turned around quickly knocking the book off her lap and into the floor.

"I am sorry My Lady I didn't mean to startle you." Hero said softly as he picked up her book and handed it back to her then quickly retreated.

"Oh, it's alright Hero just lost in thought and I didn't hear you approach." Kagome said with a slight dismissive wave of his apology. "What is it you wanted to ask?" she asked curiously looking up at him.

"The colors for your next birth announcement what would you like them to be?" Hero asked curiously as he studied her and her son quickly making mental notes about measurements.

"Wow you're starting early." Kagome said with a quick giggle.

"Yes I want to make sure I have everything ready for when the time comes. Your outfit will be most elegant My Lady I assure you." Hero said proudly with a huge smile on his lips.

"They usually are Hero and I thank you for all that. Uhm well the pups will be born at the earliest in late fall so lovely orange, red, yellows, and greens will be perfect. And of course, you know I have to have a white base with our red and pink sakura blossoms somewhere in the mix." Kagome said with a sweet smile up at the old fox he always had them dressed magnificently during all those formal functions.

"That seems like a magnificent color choice My Lady." Hero said with a huge smile on his lips his mind already working on the designs of the kimono she would be wearing. Then he slipped up the stairs talking to himself lightly going over the layers in his head and what order he could put them in for her.

"He's a strange one." Hikaru said softly up to his mother.

"Yes Hikaru but a very good and loyal man. We have him to thank for saving your life when you were but a baby." Kagome said softly as she watched Hero topping the stairs then start up the second set of stairs to return to his room.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard a hundred times." Hikaru said with a small huff, that old fox was crazy he wasn't like any of the rest of the staff here in the castle. He didn't bend to Hikaru's will ever. Hero would be heard telling him "Young one to go tell your father that then we'll see how this plays out." He would say with a smirk.

"Don't yeah, yeah me Hikaru. That is a good man you should pay more attention to him, spent more time with him and then maybe you'll learn something about him besides he's that crazy old fox. He has a lot of neat stories about your Father as a pup." Kagome said bopping her son on the head with her book. "Now let's see how far along we get tonight before falling asleep." She said happily opening her book to begin reading.


	9. Home at Last

_**A/N: M rated chapter!**_

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 9

Home at Last

September 24, 2018

The moon was high in its arch when Inuyasha settled into a spot to look at this camp that wasn't far off from Sesshomaru's guess. As long as the wind didn't change he would stay here in this secluded spot up high in the trees. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he looked around the camp slowly, so he didn't miss any details, there were camp fires with male and female demons resting around talking quietly to each other. ' _There, they have to have useful information._ ' He thought as he caught sight of the two scouting teams they had sent out. Problem was they were on the other side of the camp from him with no way to get to them without telling the whole camp he was here because of the wind direction.

Inuyasha watched for hours with no change in the wind direction it had been gentle and constant the whole time but now he looked up all was silent the moon was in its lowest part of its arc. He sniffed the air lightly rain was in the air; a storm was behind him. ' _Damn_.' He thought as the wind just barely tickled the back of his neck for a brief moment then died again. He had to move and quickly but quietly.

He managed to get to the other side of the camp before the storm really started blowing, he was straight across from their lost scouts. He watched for several minutes to see if there was any change in the camp but there was none other than then enemy seeking shelter. So, he slid down quietly to one of the lowest branches trying to catch the eye of one of the scouts.

A lone wolf that had joined Sesshomaru's ranks several years back, glanced up at a small sound several feet away to see Inuyasha his lords younger half-brother squatting on a lower branch of a tree. "Don't." he whispered urgently with a shake of his head. The others in the group turned to the wolf curiously then noticed Inuyasha not far away and they nodded frantically upwards as the wolf picked up a stone by him and showed it to Inuyasha awkwardly with his hands chained behind him with demon suppression powers.

Inuyasha nodded then climbed backup into the tree quietly then watched as the wolf tossed the rock several feet away. Instant reaction from the camp when the rock hit the ground the demons were tensed but it was a human voice that came around the small tent set up by the captives. "What is going on here?" the young woman asked as she came around the tent slightly irritated.

"An owl picked up its dinner and your ruddy network sent the whole camp into a tense state." The wolf said irritated as he glared at the Priestess.

"An owl." The priestess said doubtful as she narrowed her eyes at the wolf who held her eye contact without deviation for several long moments. "Very well." She said then turned and walked back around the tent

' _Ok so how do I get them free with Hitomiko standing watch over them… she's the most powerful priestess I've seen besides Kagome_.' Inuyasha thought as he watched for several minutes then he noticed the group of prisoners could move around without setting off the alarm and an idea struck him quite suddenly he could jump into their group and set them free then the alarm would go off when they ran for it. So he slipped down to the lower branch of the tree again he wanted to make sure it would work first.

The wolf looked back up at Inuyasha curiously when he reappeared it was starting to rain now blurring his vision slightly since they were stuck out in the elements with no fire or protection. He shook lightly then refocused on Inuyasha who seemed curious about something. "Does he want to know if he jumps here would that alert them?" the wolf asked softly to the dog demon beside him since they were both watching Inuyasha curiously.

"I believe so…" the dog demon whispered back with a small shrug. "We move around I don't see why he couldn't."

"Alright everyone make some room for him." The wolf whispered to everyone else.

Inuyasha saw their movements and smiled when he saw they were making a place for him to land in the middle of them, so they believed as he did. He moved to where he knew he could make the jump safely then jumped with a leap of faith that it wouldn't set off any alarm and no one would be looking at the prisoners. The camp had gone back to its listlessness after the priestess had checked the boundaries.

"Lord Inuyasha you came for us." The wolf whispered lightly when Inuyasha landed behind him and there was no reaction from the camp.

"We thought you were captured or dead we didn't know which so as soon as I spotted you there was no way I could leave you." Inuyasha said honestly as he drew his sword then began cutting the chains off of each of them. "You must stay still for a moment." He whispered to them cautiously.

"That Priestess is the problem Lord Inuyasha. She has a barrier up just this side of the forest boundaries that's how come they vanish." The wolf said softly as he turned to watch Inuyasha cutting the others chains off.

"Hitomiko huh…I'll fix that." Inuyasha said softly as he looked over at the tent the woman was using for shelter. She was alone of course being the only human here she was an outsider and very much unliked.

"No Lord Inuyasha she is powerful." The wolf said remembering stories of her powers in the East.

"I know that, she's a friend I have to get her out of here. I know she is doing this against her will." Inuyasha said softly. "Alright you all make a break for it towards our border with the South meet up with our troops there and that will give me the distraction and time I need to get her out of here."

"And there is no way to change your mind?" The wolf asked worried with a frown on his face.

"No, without getting rid of the barriers there is no way to push these ass wholes back out of our lands." Inuyasha said softly then looked around at everyone to make sure they are ready. "Alright as soon as I get to her tent I'll signal you all to go head for the border as fast as you can with any luck they will follow me not you so return to the fort as quickly as you can." He said then stood up crouching made his way over to the side of the tent then around to the back. He signaled them to go just before slipping around the other side of the tent making his way forward.

Now he felt then change in the area as the alarm went off it was like a vibration through the soil and he slipped into the tent quickly bumping into Hitomiko who was starting to come out to see what had set off the alarm this time. She bounced off of him then stared up at him shocked. "Inuyasha." She said confused.

"Yes, we are who you are fighting." Inuyasha said blankly as he stared at her curiously. "Drop your barriers and pretend to be unconscious and I'll get you out of here." He said softly he could hear the camp getting anxious out there because the Priestess hadn't appeared to see what was going on.

"I can't they'll destroy my village." Hitomiko said softly as she looked down and away from him.

"The Eastern Lord has already mobilized his troops the South can't get to your village. Plus we will send word to the Eastern Lord to insure you and your village is protected." Inuyasha said sort of rushed he could feel demons making their way over here now. "We have to hurry. Trust me, trust Kagome." He said seeing the change in her demeanor.

"Do it." Hitomeko said this was her chance to make the South pay and she was willing to trust in her old comrades again. She closed her eyes relaxed letting down all her barriers and warning systems. "Done." She said as she opened her eyes again to see Inuyasha's sword out then he slicked the tent apart and picked her up jumping into the trees while sheathing his sword again.

"Sorry couldn't go back out the way I had come in." Inuyasha whispered as she went limp in his arms hanging over his shoulders. She noticed all the demons converging on them and now chasing them westward before she closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~ Fort ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru sensed a change in the area so he was up on the wall assessing the situation he could smell hundreds of demons just beyond the forest. "So Inuyasha did more than investigate." Shippou said coming up beside him awakened by the change in the area.

"So it seems." Sesshomaru said as the sun was beginning to rise beyond the storm casting dim grey light over the area.

"There he is." Tatsu said several feet away pointing out over the area and watching an approaching demon running for his life carrying something.

"Good grief…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. "Open the gate and prepare for battle!" he shouted out at the demons assembling in the court yard. The wind was blowing towards them, so he caught the sent of someone, a Human and a familiar one at that but couldn't quite place who.

"He's carrying a Priestess." Shippou said as he stood there surprised pointing out over the field to the woman in his arms clad in the traditional red and white.

"You Western Dogs sure have a thing for Priestesses." Tatsu muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"Get out there and make the South regret ever stepping into Western Lands!" Sesshomaru growled out at his army then watched as they filed out into the field. "Shippou stay here." He said then jumped down in front of his men advancing on Inuyasha quickly.

Inuyasha grinned as he passed Sesshomaru "You'll see." He muttered quickly then continued through the rest of the men.

To Sesshomaru's surprise the demons didn't fall back they didn't vanish like the previous week had shown them they would do by the time full daybreak had show over the lands the enemy was all dead. He turned and went back into the fort to see Inuyasha standing there talking with that priestess and he growled lightly in irritation. "Inuyasha!" he growled out as he approached the two of them.

"Uh… hang back behind me for a moment." Inuyasha whispered to Hitomiko with a nervous smile. "Sesshomaru." He said back to his brother when the Priestess nodded and moved behind him.

"You were supposed to get answers not start a battle." Sesshomaru said irritated as he stopped right in front of the boy ignoring the priestess behind him.

"It's over with now, why are you complaining?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You are reckless that is why." Sesshomaru growled out because he knew that Inuyasha hadn't followed the plan if he had he wouldn't have come back with that woman over his shoulder. With that thought he looked up to see the woman. "Hitomiko." He said slightly surprised.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I was the reason you have been cornered here for the last week without Inuyasha's intervention it would have remained so for much longer." Hitomiko said as she looked up at him fully aware that this was the mate of Kagome and that he could kill her with one stroke. She may be powerful but not powerful enough to take on a demon lord by herself.

"They were using a priestess." Sesshomaru said to himself as he glanced over at Tatsu who was making her way over to them along with Shippou.

"Yes, just as you use one I'm sure." Hitomiko said looking up at him curiously wondering where Kagome was had she been here this would have ended the first night she was sure.

"My mate is home under guard." Sesshomaru said blankly glancing at Hitomiko then over at Tatsu again. "That pup of yours was forcing a priestess to protect his troops." He growled out at her irritated this whole week had been a huge waist of time and energy. And he was angry that he hadn't noticed the subtle use of spiritual powers coming from the forest.

"Under guard." Hitomiko said softly to Inuyasha confused.

"Kagome is pregnant." Inuyasha explained and saw a light of understanding behind Hitomiko's eyes.

"Forcing her?" Tatsu asked curiously she hadn't heard anything thus far in the conversation that had indicated the human being forced to do anything.

"Hotaru claiming to be the Lord of the South defeated me last week and told me I had two choices to die right there along with the village I protect or work for him and save my village. I did what I had to do to protect my charges. For whatever reason he believed I alone would be able to stand against Kagome." Hitomiko said as she stood up beside Inuyasha watching the proceedings curiously.

"He's craftier than your fallen mate. Not that Hitomiko here could stand against my mate." Sesshomaru said irritated as he glared at Tatsu whatever training she had put him through over the last ten years was extremely irritating.

"Well with this failing he will go after your castle next." Tatsu said with a shrug.

"And how would you know that?" Inuyasha growled out at her angrily the woman was infuriating sometimes.

"It's what I would do. My son was trained by my parents." Tatsu said with a shrug again.

"Shippou keep command here I'm returning to the castle." Sesshomaru said then turned and started for the gate.

"I'll take Hitomiko home, check on Kuzon, then return home myself." Inuyasha said as he followed Sesshomaru towards the gate guiding Hitomiko along with him.

"Very well Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said then summoned his powers and flew away northward towards his castle, his mate, and his pups.

~*~*~*~Western Castle ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was getting close to the castle as he felt Kagome's powers wash over him and he growled lightly. Would his mate never listen to him he had told her not to do this that she would be protected by Himeko and his mother not to mention the castle guard. Ahead of him he could see Kagome coming out of the castle with Hikaru in hand along with his mother and Himeko.

Kagome smiled brightly up at him as she walked over to him as soon as he landed in the court yard still covered in blood. "I have a bath ready for you as well as a change of attire." She said sweetly as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"Drop your powers." Sesshomaru growled out irritated close to her ear so no one else could hear him.

"Oh, I love you too dear and have missed you so much." Kagome said softly with an eyebrow raised at him as she stepped back ignoring his warning then turned and walked back into the castle without withdrawing her powers back to her. "Hikaru dear say hello to your father then return to your studies." She said from the door just before walking back into the castle.

"Hello Father I take it, it was difficult down at the fort." Hikaru said as he walked beside his father up the stairs to go into the castle.

"More irritating than difficult son, now go study as your mother told you too." Sesshomaru said as they walked into the castle. The scent of his mate had gone up the stairs and from what he could tell into the west wing. He had intentions on following her and giving her a piece of his mind on how to rest during this pregnancy.

"My Lord?" Himeko said awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs staring up at Sesshomaru who stopped about half way up to the second floor. "Might I enquire where Lord Inuyasha is?" she asked softly glancing away from him for a brief moment.

"Inuyasha will return shortly he is taking a priestess home and checking in with Kuzon to figure how far along the East is in their preparations it has been over a week already with no word." Sesshomaru said understanding her curiosity wondering if his fool brother had ever brought up the subject of mating. He turned and continued up the stairs following the sent of his mate which led him to their rooms and into the bathing room.

Kagome sat at the edge of the heated water naked as a new born babe, kicking her feet lightly in the water waiting for him. "Finally found me, have you?" she asked slyly as she looked over her shoulder at him pulling her hair around to the front to bare her back to him.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment shocked then move into the room closing the door and began losing clothing his irritation at her use of her powers dwindling away to nothing. He bathed quickly getting the blood off of him as fast as he could then slipped down into the water and sliding over in front of her. "I do love you and I did miss you." He said huskily as he stepped up to the edge of the pool spreading her legs, so he could lean in for a kiss then slid down into the water in front of her.

"You've been stressed and frustrated for the past week my dear. Turn around." Kagome said sweetly as she used one of her index fingers in the motion of a circle. He did as he was told then sat down in front of her and was surprised when Kagome began coming through his hair with her fingers and massaging his head lightly. "You are way too tense." She said softly against his ear her warm breath giving him small little bumps all over his skin.

"It's been a difficult week." Sesshomaru said finally after several long moments of his brain trying to catch up she was turning him on just by massaging his scalp.

"I can tell." Kagome said softly as she let her hands push his hair around in front of him as she began to massage his neck and shoulders. Sesshomaru growled lightly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his mates' ministrations. "What took so long?" she asked softly then kissed the side of his neck lightly.

"The enemy would come out of nowhere then vanish just as quickly." Sesshomaru said as he leaned his head forward slightly, so she could get a better grip at the base of his neck she was kneading on with her thumbs. "They had captured a Priestess, friend of yours actually, and were forcing her to put up a barrier and keep them safe." He said as he rolled his shoulders lightly breathing in deeply taking in her amazingly wonderful sent filled with sexual tension and arousal.

"Friend of mine you say?" Kagome asked curiously as she started working down his spine.

"Hitomiko to be precise." Sesshomaru said as he stretched his back muscles and rolling his head from side to side releasing tension that he hadn't realized had built up over the past week.

"How did Inuyasha rescue her?" Kagome asked curiously as her hand worked their way up his back muscles to his shoulder blades.

"From what I can gather from their conversation as I was walking up, Inuyasha used our captured scouts as a diversion and confronted her. She trusted in you and your friends to protect her and her village." Sesshomaru said growling appreciatively again never once wondering how she knew Inuyasha had saved Hitomiko.

Kagome worked on Sesshomaru's muscles getting the kinks out as she wondered how she knew Inuyasha had rescued Hitomiko, she just realized that Sesshomaru hadn't mentioned that little tidbit of information. She eventually shrugged the information was moot at this point anyway. "Feel better?" Kagome asked softly as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her pressing her bare breast against his back.

"Much, but you have started something I must finish on my own." Sesshomaru growled out as he pulled away for a moment to spin in her arms.

"Who said you had to do it yourself?" Kagome asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she locked her blue with his amazing amber eyes.

"I do not wish to harm you or the pups." Sesshomaru said softly as his gaze traveled down to her rounding belly she already looked like a human about 5 months along and she was only about a month and a half at most. His hand raised up and began to caress her belly lightly.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly dragging his attention back up to her eyes. "Hikaru made me sick these two are much different." She said suggestively as she leaned down then kissed him passionately.

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he stood up and pushed her back gently on the floor. "You will tell me if it hurts?" he asked worried as his eyes flickered back and forth between her gorgeous blue depths. She nodded to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, so he could position her closer to the edge of the bath. He could smell her arousal as he began trailing kisses down her jaw, then down her neck, then continued downward.

Kagome arched to Sesshomaru as one hand began kneading her breast and the other hand was bracing himself up as he pulled the one of her nipples into his mouth gently. She was driving him crazy with her movements and soft moans of pleasure.

Sesshomaru switched sides pulling the other nipple into his mouth sucking and licking at it tentatively he trailed his hands down to her hips and steadied her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid home slowly worried he would harm her but was rewarded with a loud moan as she bit her lip and looked down her body at him hungrily. He began pumping slowly fighting the urge to go all out, in her pregnant condition there was no way he would let himself go out of control and ravish her the way he wanted to. "Oh, how I've miss you." He groaned out as he held her hips down to keep her from sliding on the floor.

"Mmmm I've missed you too." Kagome said as she arched to him trying to feel more of him.

Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed her ankles pulling them up and holding them off to the side he began pumping into her a little faster, again being rewarded with her sultry moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Sesshomaru more please!" Kagome said as she had her hands down on the floor trying to maintain her position.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly as he pulled her legs to his shoulders then reached down and grabbed her wrists. "Anything for you." He growled out and while holding her wrists to keep her from sliding he was pumping faster and harder growling out in pleasure himself. Gods he missed this woman more than she would ever know or understand.

"Oh, God's yes!" Kagome moaned out loud having been denied this past month due to his mother hening her was driving her crazy she needed a release. These two pups had put her sex drive into overtime, so a good portion of her days had seen this gorgeous vital young woman tending to her own needs in private. But now to have Sesshomaru doing it she realized what a poor substitute she really was for his perfection called sex.

With Kagome being so vocal and animated was driving him crazy. He plunged into her scooting her back on the floor then climbed out of the bath placing himself between her legs again placing them up on his shoulders he leaned forward changing their angle yet again and rammed back into her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly with her bottom now off the floor he had a straight down angle to manage, and manage he did. He held her hips with is hands keeping her in place as he pounded into her carefully watching to see if he was causing any trouble only to see pure bliss on his mate.

"Yes, Sesshomaru! Please don't stop! Oh, God's yes!" Kagome moaned out as she arched to him. "Oh, right there… Sesshomaru…" she moaned out as he muscles started to contract around him he could tell she was about to climax, so he sped up yet again trying to match his release with her own.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled out as he felt her clinch around him he heard her cry out his name then began panting trying to catch her breath. He finished his load then placed her back down on the floor and he crawled over her then began kissing along her neck to her bonding mark. "Forever here to pleasure you." He said softly his breath and fangs tickling her neck lightly.

"You might just get a lot of practice with this pregnancy." Kagome said with a breathless giggle as she looked over at him then kissed him on the lips.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he kissed down her jaw to her ear taking her ear lobe into his hear sucking on it lightly.

"Fantastic. I can't quite please myself like that." Kagome said softly as she reached over and rubbed the strip on his cheek.

"Please yourself?" Sesshomaru asked curiously leaning up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Kagome said waving her fingers in front of him with a small smirk on her face at his sour expression and annoyed growl. "You wouldn't have done it for me, you were too busy telling me to rest and these two have given me a large appetite." She said with a light giggle again as she watched the emotions running behind his eyes.

"I shall state your needs my mate and only I can do that." Sesshomaru said as his eyes fluttered back and forth between her eyes to make sure she knew that.

"I shall remember that the next time you tell me to rest. I'll reply with come with me then." Kagome said with a smirk as she leaned up and kissed him putting one hand behind his head pulling him into the kiss weaving her fingers into his hair.


	10. The Half-breed Killer

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 10

The Half-breed Killer

February 28, 2019

Sesshomaru was constantly going back and forth to the border with the South then back to the castle every time a battle broke out. He was getting frustrated with the East they were taking way too long in his opinion to get ready for battle. For that matter where in the hell was Inuyasha he should have been back days ago from his mission of returning the Priestess to her village and checking on said wolves. He could sense worry in his mate and a preoccupation with the time of day as she constantly checked the sun's progression through the sky. "He'll be back today." He reassured her understanding that she was worried for Inuyasha's human transformation in this time of war out there on his own.

"I know but it's almost dinner and still no sign of him." Kagome said as she looked over at her mate out in the main garden on the eastern side of the castle. She was resting under her favorite tree sprawled out on a blanket with a book laying on her lap, but to be honest the book had been picked up very little since arriving outside after lunch. The children were playing not far off with Miroku and Sango.

"He's done this before, he's survived over 200 years without you and your friends there to protect him. He'll be alright." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her from where he was standing, he had taken a break from his paperwork to come out and check on her it wasn't like her to sit still for hours. Tenseiga pulsed at his side and he looked down at the weapon curiously.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked as she put her book down on the blanket and stood up dusting herself off. She felt a small change in Sesshomaru's link with her.

"Tenseiga is reacting to something." Sesshomaru said glancing back up at her. "Excuse me." He said then turned and walked back into the castle catching Himeko's attention and waving her to come into the castle.

Kagome followed after Sesshomaru as quickly as her pregnant legs would let her waddle, wanting to know what was going on. Tenseiga usually only pulsated like that when Tessaiga was near and needed the extra power of its brother or there was a life nearby that could be saved. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it but it was usually someone that he cared for when the sword would react to the death. Kagome watched as Himeko came back out of the castle then sent three demons over the wall heading East fast. She walked into the castle then into Sesshomaru's study to see him pacing back and forth occasionally glancing down at Tenseiga.

"I've sent out a search party for Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he looked out the window checking the sun's position.

"I saw." Kagome said simply as she walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down her pregnant belly making even the simplest of tasks irritating and difficult. "So, you think Tessaiga is calling for help?" she asked curiously as she rearranged in the seat trying to be more comfortable.

"What else could it be?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he resumed his pacing back and forth.

"Sesshomaru just go, you can find him faster than any search party." Kagome said logically as she rested her arm across her belly under her boobs.

"I can't just leave you unprotected…" Sesshomaru said with his eye's darting down to her belly then huffed as he looked out the window again.

"Sesshomaru I have Himeko and Tsubaki here plus Miroku, Sango and Kohaku not including all the guards. Please just go, I'll be fine. Besides I'm not as naive as I used to be." Kagome said with a sweet smile on her lips.

"No, Inuyasha will be fine with the guards I've sent out." Sesshomaru said stubbornly as he resumed his pacing again.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor dear." Kagome said as she watched him pace back and forth across the room. She sat silently for several minutes. "Look you can either go and leave me here in the protection of the castle or you can follow me as I go look for Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up and made her way over to the door pausing there with her hand on it to open it. "What'll it be Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously.

"You are not leaving this castle Kagome let me make that very clear." Sesshomaru said as he stopped and stared at her with a look that would make everyone but her quiver and shrink from him in fear.

"Yeah, ok. And what are you going to do to me to stop me?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her belly lightly showing him that he couldn't hurt her to keep her here and he couldn't stress her out to keep her here either. His only choice was to go by himself leaving her here in the protection of the castle.

"Woman you are infuriating sometimes." Sesshomaru said with a huff as he rubbed his temples. "I will go you will stay here." He said when he finally looked back up at her to see her smiling at him.

"I knew you would see it my way, you just needed a little persuasion." Kagome said as she grinned at him with a wink. "Look you're so worried you can't think about anything else so just go already." She said opening the door with a very dramatic bow and sweeping of her arm across her body in an 'after you' movement.

"Fine. But this was my decision." Sesshomaru said as he frowned down at her when he passed.

"Of course, My Lord all decisions are your decisions." Kagome said as she walked out behind him heading for the front doors of the castle.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome curiously, he was unsure if she was being sarcastic, if she was making fun of him, or being genuine. Her mood seemed to be humorous, so he was leaning towards her being sarcastic or making fun of him somehow. "INUYASHA!" He heard Himeko yell from the court yard as the guard opened the door for them.

"I don't sense him…" Kagome mumbled as she stared up at him worried. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome then moving fast he was through the front gate of the castle within a heartbeat.

~*~*~*~ Earlier ~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha had traveled with Hitomiko to get her home then spent the next few days in the Eastern Wolf Den where Kuzon and Shin were preparing for war. But now it was time to go home, he has one chance to get home before the new moon. So, he said his good bye's and left the Eastern Wolves to their business. They were almost ready they just needed to get everyone down to the border with the South.

Inuyasha was heading as straight as possible towards home, the most dangerous part in his journey would be after he crossed into the Northern territory along the Southern border. It was a portion of the border that actually connected three of the lands, West, South and North all intersected there over several miles of terrain. If he could get into the Western territory, he would be home free with his brother's army guarding the border.

Inuyasha was moving fast he'd crossed into the Northern Lands just before midday. He was worried about the worst part of his trip. And there it was coming into view, Inuyasha stopped and took a look around. Obvious signs of resent battle were evident all around the Southern border, so he sniffed the air curiously. The smells he was getting were at least a couple hours old, he signed lightly then decided to continue on, this part of the war wasn't his problem. His problem was getting out of here and home before night fall.

Moving forward towards the West was his only option but he had to be careful the South were tricky bastards always lurking up wind. That thought brought his attention back to wind direction, just fantastic it was blowing in the direction he was heading. Too late to react as an arrow pierced his shoulder with the head grinding to a halt against the bone.

"Ah…damn it…" Inuyasha grumbled as he stumbled back into the truck of the tree limb he was on, then instantly moved to put it between them as he yanked the arrow out not so gently tearing more of his body coming back out than it would have done had it just gone straight through.

Inuyasha placed his back against the next tree trunk, then chanced a glance around it at his surroundings trying to locate the enemy. His left hand holding his wounded shoulder trying to suppress the blood loss, his body would need to recover quickly before tonight.

"Hiding half-breed? Come on out you, useless piece of trash." A harsh husky voice said from deep in the shadows of the forest off to Inuyasha's left in the direction he was looking.

"Really you want to discuss hiding come on out Southern scum and show yourself." Inuyasha bit back then ducked back behind his tree just as another arrow ricocheted off the tree where his face had just been.

A tall dog demon with black hair and blue eyes walked out into the open staring up at Inuyasha's hiding spot with a wicked snarl on his face. "Half-breeds have no place in this world. You've forgotten that lesson and I'm going to reteach it to you." The demon growled out as he narrowed his eyes up at Inuyasha glancing around the tree trunk again.

Inuyasha froze momentarily when he saw the demon confronting him. He gulped hard as he spun back around trying frantically to think his way out of this mess. ' _Why in the hell did it have to be him…'_ he thought as he glanced around the tree again to make sure the demon hadn't moved.

The demon has humor in his eyes this time as he grinned evilly showing his fangs. "That's right you know who I am, and you know there is no escape for you. But do me a favor and make it at least a little fun." He said and started laughing.

' _Damn it… Yagura the half-breed killer…_ ' Inuyasha thought as he snarled angrily glaring out at the forest around him. "Bastard thinks highly of himself does he. I'm not your average half demon." Inuyasha growled back at the demon as he glared around the tree to see his enemy again.

"You do move and hide pretty quick for filth that is. Come on down and fight unless you think you can outrun me to the border, there is a patrol not far from here." Yagura said with his wicked grin back on his lips eager for the chase to begin. They always ran they never stayed to fight such weak useless things didn't stand a chance against him.

A change in the scents around Inuyasha gave him warning. He jumped down spinning around to the left side of the tree angling himself for a direct charge at Yagura just as another arrow thudded into the tree where he had just been standing. He was fast launching himself off the tree and spinning to increase the force behind his next move. "Blades of blood!" he said as he pulled is left hand forward throwing one of his old attacks at Yagura.

Yagura taken by surprise dodged just in the nick of time skidding to a halt several feet away on his hands and knees. "Filthy wretch, I didn't expect that." He said angrily to himself as he stood up and headed after Inuyasha who hadn't stopped to continue the fight.

"You're losing your touch oh great half-breed killer." Another dog demon said as she caught up to him easily.

"You're one to talk Fuu, you missed three shots at the filthy half-breed." Yagura said as he glared over at Fuu irritated by her performance against this half-breed.

"Oh, I intend to kill him before you even get the chance." Fuu replied with a beautiful smile, but it never reached her eyes as she pulled another arrow and placed it on the bow string. She pulled back on the string and released the arrow sending it through its arch just like she had tossed a pebble into a pond.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he slammed into a tree when an arrow tore through his left thigh. "Damn it…" he hissed out as he shoved off the tree then took off again. He had lost the distance gained from his earlier maneuver against Yagura.

"Again, Fuu this bastard's fast." Yagura said as they continued to chase him. The woman had already pulled another arrow and placed it on the string. She pulled back and released smoothly but just as the arrow reached him Inuyasha jumped to get to the next tree and the arrow slammed into his right calf.

Inuyasha missed the next tree branch with his feet slamming into it instead with his ankles which made him flip over the branch and slam down to the ground. The impact did two things first it broke the arrow shaft sticking out of his leg second it knocked the breath out of him and blurred his vision momentarily. "Move damn it…" he mumbled to himself as he rolled over coughing trying to drag in more air to his lungs.

"Ah finally caught up to you." Yagura said with a wicked grin back on his face as he walked up behind Inuyasha as he was trying to get up. "You never had a chance why continue to struggle?" He asked curiously, which was odd normally he didn't want to know anything about these filthy abominations.

"Himeko…Kagome…Sesshomaru…Hikaru…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he was limping towards the border now in sight a patrol would see him any second now, he could see them patrolling the border. Tessaiga pulsed at his side. "I can't pull you my shoulders destroyed…" he mumbled to his sword then looked back up at the border guards, they still hadn't noticed him.

"You'll never make it. You'll make my 1,567th half-demon. It's a momentous occasion we should celebrate. Oh, but you can't because you'll be dead." Yagura said as he pulled his sword from its scabbard.

"I've got to get home…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he spun around quickly. "Blades of blood." He said attacking Yagura causing the demon to block giving him enough time to turn back around and make a run for it, but his wounded legs were fighting him with every step.

"Lord Inuyasha!" one of the guards at the border said as he pointed towards the oncoming fight. All five of them began running towards their Lords younger brother to try and help him.

"Lord…LORD… you have the audacity to be called Lord!" Yagura raged as he was behind Inuyasha in a flash grabbing his armor then stabbing his sword through Inuyasha's middle going through right by his spine. "Filthy half demon's should know their place in this world and it's not in a royal demon family. It's most definitely not in the Lord position. The others must see you taken down they must know that even you were brought down by me, that they have no hope." He said as he yanked his sword free of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the guards running towards him as he coughed up blood, he knew they would never get to him in time and he didn't have the strength left to try and free himself because of his injuries and blood loss. "Sorry, Himeko… I should have asked… like Sesshomaru told me to…" he said looking up at the sky with a few tears seeping out around his eyes, there was only a few hours till dark. Even if he survived the event with Yagura he would die tonight because of the wounds already inflicted on his body.

"Useless Half-breed die already." Yagura said as he shoved his sword through Inuyasha's armor then heart. "You should have never come out of hiding, you should have never thought you could join in the demon society, and you should have never thought you could escape me." He whispered as he twisted the sword to being horizontal to the ground then yanked it out releasing Inuyasha.

Blood was flowing freely from the corners of Inuyasha's mouth, the world around him was going black as he was falling forward to the ground, but he could hear the distinct sound of swords clashing, their parole must have reached him already. ' _Sess…hom…aru take care…of Himeko…for me…_ ' he thought as he hit the ground and his eyes closed with complete silence around him.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

The guards that Sesshomaru had sent out to find Inuyasha had just walked into view of the castle they were carrying a body between them. Himeko couldn't sense who the fourth person was but a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach as she sniffed the air. ' _Inuyasha's blood…_ ' she thought as she strained to see the body being carried. Distinctive red clothes with black armor. "INUYASHA!" she yelled as she abandoned her post jumping off the castle's protective wall and dashing across the open space to get to him quickly.

The guards stopped and put Inuyasha down on the ground sadly, over the past ten years this half demon had proven himself and it was a great loss to the Western Family. Sesshomaru appeared beside Inuyasha and across from Himeko with his mate almost instantaneously. "The border patrol couldn't reach him in time." One of the guards said sympathetically as he watched Himeko he had seen how friendly the two had become over the past ten years and was actually amazed they hadn't mated.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha wake up…" Himeko said with tears flowing down her face as she tried to shake the man awake.

"Himeko." Kagome said softly as she put her hand on Himeko's. "Let me try." She said with sympathy and hope in her eyes. Himeko nodded and released Inuyasha she sat there on her knees watching as Kagome put her hands over Inuyasha's body. Her hands glowed pink and the light spread across his body after a long minute she removed her hands sadly shaking her head no as tears began to slip down her face.

Sesshomaru looked down at Tenseiga which was still pulsing. "We have one chance." He said laying his hand on the sword biting his lower lip with one of his fangs trying to decide what to do.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a ray of hope in her eyes again. "Then do it." She said nodding down to his sword.

"It's not going to be that simple I'm afraid. With today being today, he'll certainly die tonight of his wounds." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the sun which was just about to set, they maybe had another half hour at most.

"I'll heal him just do it!" Kagome said as she looked at him with those damn determined eyes that he hated so much.

Himeko looked back and forth between the two of them curiously then she remembered stories of the young Rin having been brought back to life with her Lords sword. She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed deeply to him "Please my lord I beg you save him." She cried out with tears flowing down her face.

"Very well take him up to his room." Sesshomaru said to the guards then he looked down at the two women before him. "This will be hell for him, and he may still die of his wounds there is no guarantee that his body can take the damage inflicted on it tonight." He cautioned the two women as they stood up to follow Inuyasha into the castle.


	11. Revenge or Protection

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 11

Revenge or Protection

March 6, 2019

Inuyasha had been taken up to his room and laid down on the bed. Himeko was kneeling beside him holding his hand while Sesshomaru stood over him on the other side of the bed. "Kagome go ahead and start healing him. You must heal at least his heart before night fall if he is to have a chance, so concentrate on that for now." He said as he took Tenseiga out of its sheath.

Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru then walked up beside Himeko and began pulling her powers in her hands. The powers began seeping into his body as she closed her eyes to concentrate on the specific area she needed to heal quickly. "Alright go ahead." She said softly as she opened her eyes confident that she would be able to keep him alive.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said as he dragged his sword across Inuyasha's body killing the demons trying to take his soul to the afterlife.

Pain, extreme pain causing him to cry out and his body twist trying to ease the pain to no avail. Voices were mumbling to each other. He couldn't make out what was being said but then something heavy had his legs pinned down as well as something on his shoulders. His eyes fluttered open the darkness receding, and he could make out Sesshomaru above him. But the pain was too much as he screamed out squeezing something in his hand tightly as he tried unsuccessfully to get free of what was holding him down.

"Damn… this is difficult he keeps moving." Kagome said as she finally had to just press her hands one on top of the other down onto Inuyasha's chest covering her and her sleeves in his blood. But the added pressure on his would made Inuyasha cry out louder at the pain being caused.

Inuyasha could feel energy pouring into his body from four points, his hand, his shoulders, his legs, and his chest. The one at his chest was different from the others he pried his eyes open to look up at the person standing above him concentrating hard on his wound, it was Kagome, she was trying to heal him. A realization came over him in that moment he was home, he had made it home somehow, he glanced over at his hand to find Himeko there with her eyes closed concentrating on the energy she was giving him. He then looked up above himself again to see Sesshomaru so who was at the other point of energy entering his body, he looked down to see the castles doctor.

"Hurry Kagome the sun is almost down…" Sesshomaru said urgently after a quick glance out the window to see the last rays of light casting across the grounds.

"I've almost got it… Hang on Inuyasha!" Kagome said glancing up at her friend as he tried to quall his screams of agony.

~*~*~*~ Outside Inuyasha's room ~*~*~*~

Young Hikaru waited patiently against the opposite wall, he had seen the condition of his uncle and he heard the talk of the adults as they rushed up to the room in front of him. He was worried for his uncle this was a sign of the war he had so eagerly wanted to join in at his father side not too long ago. Now he listened to the screams of agony as night was closing in on them fast, he understood that this was going to be a long night this was his uncles most vulnerable night and he wondered what was he thinking wanting to be part of all this.

"Master Hikaru please don't wait there follow me." Hiro said softly from the stairs at the entrance to the West wing.

Hikaru looked over at the old fox and cringed at a new more human scream of pain, night had fallen and now only time would be able to tell if his beloved uncle would survive. With tears building in his eyes he shook his head no then returned his attention to the door across from him.

"Young master you need not hear this if you change your mind come to the human children's quarters." Hiro said then turned and walked down the hall with a trail of the castle children behind him all cringing and covering their ears. Hikaru watched them go and silently thanked the old fox for his concern.

"Please may we come in?" Hiro asked curiously as he opened the door to see three children huddled against their parents crying and covering their ears. He ushered in the other children then shut the door instantly there was silence except for the whimpering children. The cries of agony were gone.

Sango and Miroku looked up at the old fox in amazement, it seemed the old man had gathered every child in the castle and brought them here save one. Hikaru was missing. "Where's…" Sango started to ask when she was cut off by Hiro.

"The young master wishes to stay by his family." Hiro said understanding what she was wanting to ask. "Young one's how many of you have seen fox magic before?" he asked sweetly changing his attention to the nearly 20 children now in his care.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's Room ~*~*~*~

The door to Inuyasha's room opened then shut just as quickly as three figures slipped into the room then stood by the wall. No one in the room seemed to take notice of the new comers. "My Lady I'm not sure how much more his body can handle…" Dr. Tadashi said sadly as he glanced over at her she had been healing Inuyasha for about half an hour now. Truth be told he was also unsure of how much more she could take or the pups for that matter.

"I'm doing my best…" Kagome panted out as she looked up at Inuyasha's face worried. She used one of her blood-soaked hands to brush her hair out of her face, leaving streaks of blood in those strands of hair and a trail of blood across her forehead then down towards her right ear.

"Monk come here." Sesshomaru said harshly he was too busy holding down Inuyasha to be worried about politeness. Miroku being one of the three that had walked in a few moments ago walked over to Sesshomaru. "Hold him." He said nodding down to Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Of course." Miroku said as he one by one took Sesshomaru's holding places.

Sesshomaru worried for his mate slipped around the monk then kneeled behind his mate, placing a hand on the center of her back he closed his eyes and began pouring his energy into her body slowly. He wanted to help her, but he also wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her, he was counting on her purification powers to change his energy into something she could use to heal Inuyasha instead of using her own energy. Noticing her body wasn't rejecting his energy, he began letting more energy flow into her.

Kagome felt her mate's energy flowing into her and she was grateful as she closed her eyes and began relying on his energy to heal Inuyasha instead of her own. "Thank you." She whispered softly. After another half an hour Inuyasha lost consciousness from his torment. First time in his long life he would not be awake during the new moon.

The hours passed by slowly according to those in Inuyasha's room as daybreak approached Sesshomaru was against the wall beside the door propped up with his armor and swords sitting beside him. His head leaned back against the wall one leg propped up. Kagome was sitting on the floor between her mates' legs with his arms wrapped around her resting up against him with her head lolled off to the side fast asleep. Himeko was left beside Inuyasha asleep with her head laying beside his arm while she held his hand. Tadashi had and returned to his room Lady Tsubaki had done the same. Sango was wrapped up against Miroku on the other side of the door.

Energy surged through Inuyasha as his appearance returned to that of the half demon he is, his hair returning to silver and ears on top of his head. His eyes began to flutter open weakly last night had been taxing he would need another day of rest to be even close to his normal. Soft breathing beside him drew his attention down to Himeko at his side.

The smell of his own blood drew his attention over to the wall by the door, he was surprised to see Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting there asleep covered in his blood then across from them was Miroku who seemed to also have his blood on his hands. His eyes reverted back to Kagome, his best friend, was sitting there against Sesshomaru absolutely covered in his blood her clothes, hands, face, and hair. Sesshomaru was similar from where he was holding Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open when he heard a small movement across the room, and he was looking at Inuyasha who seems slightly confused. "Kagome." He whispered softly down to his mate not wanting to wake the whole room.

"Hum?" Kagome mumbled softly as she snuggled into his chest.

"Inuyasha is awake." Sesshomaru prompted softly looking back up at his brother curiously, wondering how much of last night he remembered.

"That's nice…" Kagome mumbled with a small sigh as she hugged his tail and snuggle into it. Which caused Sesshomaru looked down at her with a slight frown.

"Give her a moment." Inuyasha said softly with a small laugh.

"Inuyasha's awake!" Kagome said as she bolted upright rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands trying to clear her vision as she looked over at the bed to make sure she had heard her mate correctly.

"And… there it is." Inuyasha said with a smile on his lips and a shake of his head with a small laugh.

"Inuyasha how do you feel?" Himeko asked worried as she sat up and looked at him. Kagome's outburst had woken the entire room.

"Weak." Inuyasha admitted as he looked over out of the window curiously. "I take I that was my worst new moon ever." He said then glanced back over at Sesshomaru for confirmation.

"How much of yesterday and last night do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he helped his mate up and they walked over to Inuyasha's bedside.

Inuyasha noticed how much Kagome was leaning against Sesshomaru for that short distance from the wall to his bed side. He looked back up at Sesshomaru "I was ambushed by the south on my way back they injured my sword shoulder so I couldn't fight back with Tessaiga. I made a break for the Western border and I almost made it, the guards protecting our border noticed me and began to race towards me to help but it was too late. Next, I was here and relieved I had made it home Kagome was healing me. But I was sure…" he said then was cut off by Himeko throwing herself across him crying.

"When you arrived here you were dead. Who did this to you?" Himeko asked as she hugged Inuyasha tightly crying against his neck. He looked over at her shocked then back up at Sesshomaru for confirmation.

"Yagura. So, I did…" Inuyasha started then looked down at Kagome. "How'd I…?" he asked confused as he pulled one of his arms up to rub Himeko's back.

Himeko gasped as she pulled back to look at him. "The half-breed killer?" she asked worried and when he nodded to her she collapsed back against him holding him like he would die if she let go.

"Tenseiga." Kagome said softly watching the emotions going through her friend's face. "I healed your heart before night fall then spent the next several hours keeping you alive while healing the rest of your wounds." She said with a tired worn out look.

"It was no easy feat Inuyasha. I can no longer help you Tenseiga only works once." Sesshomaru said as he stood there looking down at Inuyasha with his normal stoic look on his face.

"I understand." Inuyasha said sadly as he looked away from everyone ashamed that he had failed.

"I'm not quite sure you do." Sesshomaru said harshly, more than he intended to sound but pressed on. "You should do as I suggested before his war began Inuyasha." He said with a slight frown as he watched Himeko pulling away from Inuyasha again then returned his attention to his younger brother.

"I know." Inuyasha said as he sat up swinging his legs off the bed then rested his arms on his legs while looking down at the floor.

"My Lord I await my punishment." Himeko said softly from a kneeling position then she bent down her hands on the floor with her head between them and her eyes closed.

Inuyasha's head jerked up as he looked at her terrified then up at his brother "Sesshomaru!" he said in objection then remained silent at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and a hand up to signal his silence.

"For what is this punishment you await?" Sesshomaru asked softly with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"I abandoned my post, lost composure, and failed in my duty to protect the Western Family." Himeko said without ever looking up.

"Had you not run to Inuyasha's side I would have been disappointed. You pleaded for his life, I believe you have been punished enough over this last night with worry and uncertainty." Sesshomaru said softly noticing Kagome smiling up at him. "Time for everyone to get cleaned up, eat breakfast and rest for the day." he said turning to the others in the room and motioning to the door. "Come along my mate." He said softly as he turned her and headed over to his armor and swords. He retrieved them then ushered everyone out of the room except Himeko and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathed in held it for a moment, he released his breath then looked up at Himeko who was staring at the door amazed with tears in her eyes. "Himeko." He said softly dragging her attention back to him. "This isn't the way I wanted this to go…and I understand if you reject my next question…" he paused to make sure he had her attention as he locked eyes with her. "Will you be my mate?" he asked his cheeks turning red then bit his lip waiting for her rejection.

"Yes." Himeko said softly as she reached out and held his hands lightly looking up at him from her kneeling position.

"Yes?" Inuyasha askes shocked as he looked at her to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes." Himeko said again with a bright smile on her lips then leaned up suddenly hugging him tightly. "I thought I had lost you. Don't scare me like that ever again." She whispered softly.

Inuyasha smiled softly then hugged her. "I'll do my best. We need to get cleaned up and eat." He said softly relishing in her body being pressed against his.

"Right. I have to check on the guards as well." Himeko said as she pulled back and smiled up at him. "See you soon." She said softly then kissed his cheek and stood up.

Inuyasha watched her leave then stood up and retrieved clothes to change into. He made his way out to the hot spring deciding that a nice soak would do his body good. "Uncle!" he heard a young voice call out to him as he was about half way to the hot spring out in the main garden. "Hikaru." He said as he slowed his pace for his nephew to catch up, no doubt avoiding his lessons for the day.

"How are you? I mean are you alright to be up and moving?" Hikaru asked worried as he fell into step beside his adored uncle.

"I am fine thanks to your mother and father." Inuyasha said with a small smile as he opened the door into the small enclosed area around the hot spring.

"I heard." Hikaru said with a small uncontrollable shutter.

Inuyasha paused in pulling his hori off as he looked back at his young nephew. ' _Did he hear me or just hear talk?_ ' he wondered curiously then let the top slide off his arms to the ground.

"I can't believe I wanted in this war so bad…those screams last night made me realize war is nothing to look forward to." Hikaru said as tears built in his eyes as he looked away from Inuyasha.

"Hikaru it is true that war is nothing to look forward to, that you are too young to be pulled into the warrior's life, but there are things in this life we must protect even at the cost of our own lives. We must protect those we love, the life we've made here as a family, the future of our pack, and the people of the Western Lands." Inuyasha said as he turned to look at his nephew hoping he would understand.

"How can you think that way uncle. I find it hard after last night. What about revenge do you think of that?" Hikaru asked as he looked up at his uncle to see the scars left on Inuyasha's upper body.

"You will understand as you get older, I know you hear that a lot but trust me it's true. Yes, I think about revenge but not at the cost of my principals. If I meet that demon again in battle, I will be trying to kill him and him me. That's a fight for survival I will not just go out to track him down and kill him for what he's done to me. Now had he done that to someone else in our pack you bet I would be chasing him down, you don't mess with my family I will protect them till my final breath in this life." Inuyasha said wondering if the boy was truly understanding.

"So, the hatred and rage boiling inside me is ok?" Hikaru asked confused as he clutched at his shirt just above his heart.

Inuyasha dropped to his knee and pulled Hikaru into a hug. "Hikaru you must learn to control those emotions. Forgive me for making you learn this so soon, I am fine Hikaru let the adults deal with this mess." He said softly pulling Hikaru out to see him at eye level.

"But I want them to pay for what they did to you." Hikaru said as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes and tears slipped down his cheeks.

Inuyasha drug Hikaru back into a tight hug. "Hikaru that is not something you should be worried about. You are only 11 years old you don't need to get caught up in thoughts of revenge or you'll turn out like Hotaru in the South. Trust in the adults to make this right, think on instead how we can help those of our people who have lost someone in this war. Can you do that for me?" He said comfortingly as Hikaru started crying into his chest.

"Yes." Hikaru said as he tried to stifle his crying. He pulled back and traced the scar on Inuyasha's chest. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked softly.

Inuyasha looked down at the small finger tracing the scar there on his chest with a small smile on his lips. "This is nothing Hikaru it'll be gone in the next couple of days." He said catching the young man's hand. "Now dry your tears and head back into the castle breakfast should be about ready and I still have to get cleaned up." He said then dried the boy's face gently.

"Right." Hikaru said happily then turned and ran back to the castle.

Inuyasha cleaned himself quickly then soaked for several long minutes before he sighed and got out of the hot spring at the smell of breakfast being served. He dried off and put his new clothes on a plain white base then a blue hori with sakura branches stitched up both arms reaching across his chest and soft pink blossoms, grey hakuma, and a red onbi wrapped around his waist.

Sesshomaru looked up from his breakfast as Inuyasha walked into the dinning room and he watched curiously as the boy walked around the table and took his normal place beside Hikaru. "Your room is in the process of being cleaned. I know you are tired but please try to stay out of their way until they are done." He said with a raised eyebrow over at Inuyasha.

"I was actually going to spend the day looking for a new room if that's alright with you that is." Inuyasha said as he looked down the table at Sesshomaru.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said then took a sip of his drink then continued to eat breakfast.

"Last night is hardly a reason to get new quarters." Lady Tsubaki with a frown at her son then over at the man beside her curiously. Surely there was something she was missing.

"I would be joint quarters, I've asked Himeko to be my mate and she has agreed." Inuyasha said as he looked down at his breakfast being served to him with his cheeks burning bright red.

"That's fantastic Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly as she smiled brightly over the table at him. She turned to Sesshomaru and playfully smacked his arm. "That's what you meant this morning." She said with a laugh.

"Precisely." Sesshomaru said looking down at where she had slapped him then looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I suggest Inuyasha that you have Himeko looking with you." He said returning his attention back to his brother.

"She must see me as soon as you have picked a room, we must make her ready to join the family by dinner tonight." Lady Tsubaki said as she looked over at Inuyasha as well.

"I believe mother that my mate has already made progress in that area in anticipation of this news." Sesshomaru said as he motioned over to Kagome.

"Of course, I apologize Lady Kagome I didn't mean to step across your path." Tsubaki said and bowed her head to Kagome slightly.

"No worries, I've only pulled together clothing that she will need thanks to Hiro's discreet nature. I would appreciate your guidance in this change." Kagome said politely with a small nod back to Tsubaki and a sweet smile.

"Very well Inuyasha as soon as you and Himeko have chosen a new room bring her to my mother as you get the staff to move all of your belongings. Mother you will then come up to the master quarters where we shall be resting. Until that time Hikaru you are to continue your studies." Sesshomaru said as he stood up looking at each in turn. He reached out his hand to Kagome to help her up then they left the room with him holding her to help her get up to their room. He didn't want to show it, but he was nearly as wore out as she was. Healing Inuyasha had taken more of his energy than he had anticipated or would ever admit out loud.

"I've actually given him an assignment to think on Lady Tsubaki and if you'll let him, I would like for him to think on what I've told him this morning." Inuyasha said as he looked over at Tsubaki curiously.

Tsubaki looked at Inuyasha curiously wondering what this was all about. "Very well but if I find him slacking off it will be back to our normal studies. Is that understood Hikaru?" Tsubaki asked curiously looked around Inuyasha at Hikaru who seemed way too eager for this "assignment".

"Yes ma'am. I know just where to start uncle if you will excuse me." Hikaru said excited as he jumped up out of his seat then headed for the door when the two of them nodded to him.

"He'll be alright." Inuyasha said pushing back from the table. "Excuse me I need to find my intended and begin with our day." He said then left the room himself heading out of the castle heading to the front gate where he could feel Himeko was.


	12. Mates

_**A/N: M rated chapter**_

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 12

Mates

March 20, 2019

Shippou not knowing the troubles facing his family at the castle with Inuyasha's death, is extremely frustrated his intended is being held captive and he keeps getting told to stay put safely behind the walls of the Southern border garrison. Each day his responses to those around him get shorter and more agitated. He is currently standing on the wall facing the Southern border with his arms crossed over his chest with the fingers of his right hand tapping irritably on one of the the hilt's of his two swords at his side. His ears could hear the sound of fighting in the distance, since they were only a couple miles from the border his sensitive ears could just make out the sounds of battle raging on just beyond the forest in front of him. His eyes glared over the land, his tail twitched side to side, as his mind tried to work out how to obey his "father" but go to the Southern Palace and save his intended from that awful Southern Prince Hotaru. That bastard was going to pay for this.

"You know Young Shippou standing here brooding isn't helping anything." Tatsu said softly from just behind him. She felt for the young fox her son had caused him trouble now twice the first time he was too young to do anything about it but now he's old enough, strong enough, and smart enough to fight in this war but is forbidden from doing so by Sesshomaru who told him to wait here until he could get his army down to the Southern border, then told to wait again when the other Lords weren't ready yet.

"Your point is what exactly?" Shippou snapped back at her irritably the plan he was coming up with in his mind was the only way he could see getting to the Southern Palace and it would mean he would completely break Sesshomaru's trust to do it, that was just as tormenting to him as the thought of leaving Sachi in Hotaru's hands.

"Sesshomaru isn't very patient either. He will move shortly with or without the other Lords." Tatsu said comfortingly hoping to keep this young man protected a little bit longer she was sure Hotaru had started this war just to kill the young kit, but the time was fast approaching that he would no longer wait.

"And you would know being the perpetrators of the last war." Shippou said angrily as he just turned his head to glare back at her.

"I do not deny my mate and pup were both reckless and stupid, but I have known Sesshomaru for a lot longer than you young Shippou, please relax and remain patient he will act soon." Tatsu said with a small smile then turned and walked away.

"Humph…" Shippou huffed out returning his attention to the forest.

Throughout the day the more he thought about Sachi being held prisoner the more his plan from earlier in the day seemed like the only option to free her. It's just before dawn now and still no word from Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. ' _I have to do this. I have to save her…forgive me…_ ' he thought as he stood on the top of the wall facing the Southern border again glaring out over the forest. He slipped over the wall and was across the clearing in a matter of moments.

After reaching the front lines Shippou found the demon in charge of this area of the line. "Captain Saito we are moving forward." He said as he stood face to face with the dog demon who had been under Sesshomaru's command since his father had died.

"I've received no such order from Lord Sesshomaru." The old dog demon Saito said curiously wondering if he was being replaced by this young kit for failures to keep the South from pressing into the Western Territory over the past week.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are farther up the line taking command to push us into the South faster." Shippou lied as he kept a straight face never letting his eyes wander away from the demon captain in command her.

"Of course, but this is the closest point to the Southern Palace I would have thought Lord Sesshomaru would be here." The demon captain Saito said with a slight frown.

"Are you questioning the orders given to me?" Shippou asked aggravated as he scrunched up his eyebrows at the demon in front of him wondering if this plan was going to work if the man in front of him was going to send a messenger back to Sesshomaru to prove the truth in the order.

"Of course not, just confused." Saito said knowing this was the surrogate son of his Lord questioning his orders would be considered treason. He turned from Shippou and began moving through his portion of the army "Move out we are pressing the South!" he said several times receiving a growl of approval from them. Within minutes they were ready and began pushing across the border.

Shippou heaved a sigh of relief as he turned to face the South, if he can get past this section of Southern guards guarding the border, he should have a straight shot to get there on his own. A single person past the line of the enemy shouldn't have any difficulty sliding through the country side to get to the Southern Palace.

As daybreak broke with a long portion of the Western army across the Southern border and were pressing hard against the enemy in front of them. Now that the foot was on the other side it seemed that the South was unorganized but that could just be the surprise, up until now the West had only fought a defensive war.

The South fell back quickly trying to regroup, which was stretching out the Western Army creating a large gap along the border and the front line where it was now unprotected. The south noticing this once they regained their posture began fighting back but drawing the Western Army farther from the protection of those on the border still. The commander in charge sent word down the line to the other commanders to take advantage of this aggressive move by the West.

Shippou fighting hard to create an opening for himself to get through never once looked back to see the chaos that was left in his wake. The solid Army line along the Western border was now stretched so thin in places and completely broken in others, there was no way to stem the flow of the Southern army rushing across and killing so many of the unsuspecting members of the army left behind by Shippou's advance. Now there was a steady flow of enemies into the Western Lands heading up the back of the Western forces.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

After last night's events, Inuyasha asked Himeko to be his mate and the two had spent the morning finding suitable quarters. They found their new quarters just before lunch about half the size of Sesshomaru and Kagome's room at the front of the castle in the West wing. Inuyasha enjoyed being able to see the front gate it made him feel more secure with Sesshomaru at the back of the castle. This is a single room with enough room for a seating area plus two armoire's one on each side of the room. A fireplace in the middle of the seating area, gorgeous tapestries of the Western Beaches spanning the wall above the fireplace.

The day was spent watching the servants moving their belongings into their new room together and resting since everyone was tired and low on energy it was a very quiet day in the castle. Even the children were subdued in their playing, last night had definitely left its mark on all those in the castle.

Inuyasha was standing in front of the doors to their balcony watching guards coming into he castle's court yard through the front gate then leaving. "What are you watching?" Himeko asked curiously as she stopped slightly off to the side behind him to see out of the windows too.

"The guards coming and going." Inuyasha replied as he turned his attention over to Himeko.

"If you're interested, we can go down and find out what the reports are, I'm sure they are from the front lines." Himeko said with a small smile.

"No, if it's important Sesshomaru will send for us." Inuyasha said as he turned away from the window to face her. He had waited long enough to do this, so he wasn't going to keep putting it off as his cheeks defied his resolve as they turned slightly pink.

Himeko smiled softly at him as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "You're right." She said softly against his lips as she looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha reached for her pulling her against him as he kissed her again. But this kiss was much deeper as he moved them from in front of the window. Her body against his felt amazing just like earlier this morning and that kept him moving her backwards towards the bed.

Himeko letting him move her reached down and undid his obi letting it fall to the floor as she pushed her hands apart opening up his hori's. she heard his growl softly for a moment before leaving her lips and tracing his down her jaw and neck to her shoulder.

Inuyasha felt her fingers tracing their way up his chest towards his shoulders pushing his hori open then off his shoulders and he let go of her long enough to let them slide off his arms to pile in the floor just behind his feet. Following her lead, he undid her obi dropping it to the floor then began tracing his fingers up her torso from her belly button, pausing to grab both of her breast lightly relishing in the feel of them for a moment. An uncontrollable urge hit him when she growled softly and he saw her biting her lower lip, he leaned down pulling a nipple into his mouth lightly suckling on it.

Himeko sucked in air surprised pressing the breast against him then moaned ever so softly trying to suppress the sound. She felt him trail kisses towards the other breast as his hands roamed upward and pushed her hori off her shoulders to fall into a pile at her feet as he pulled her other nipple into his mouth enjoying the small movements and sounds, she was making.

Inuyasha started trailing kisses up her chest to her neck feeling her heart beat there he pauses opening his mouth slightly with his fangs brushing against such a sensitive spot then let his tongue slip over her skin there at that vital point on her neck. He looked up at her to find her head leaned to the other side and backwards giving him complete access to her neck in submission to his whim. Realizing how much power over her he now had turned him on to a level that actually hurt, the need to have her was so physically great in that moment his manhood throbbed painfully.

Himeko's body was reacting similarly as she was throbbing in places she had never once thought was possible and she whimpered softly when he nipped at her vital spot gently then traced his lips up the rest of her neck as he pulled her against him again. She reveled in the feel of his chest against her bare breast and she wrapped her arms around him letting the tips of her claws ever so gently trace down his back.

Inuyasha moved his hands down to her hips and slipped his fingers into her hakuma pants then pushed them down over her rear then when the tension faded just below her butt, he released the tension in his fingers let the pants just fall to the floor with gravity. He used both hands grabbing her ass picking her up.

At being picked up suddenly Himeko squealed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Then was silenced by Inuyasha putting his lips over hers, he moved one hand to around her waist and the other up her back and into her hair, he began walking forward until he found the bed. He put a knee up on the bed then leaned forward laying Himeko down gently.

Inuyasha stood back up for a moment to push his own hakuma pants to the floor then climbed onto the bed putting himself between her legs as he propped himself up on his hands he leaned down and claimed her lips yet again as his. "Are you sure?" he asked softly as he leaned back up slightly to look into her eyes making sure this is what she wanted.

"Uhm hum." Himeko hummed out softly with a nod of approval.

Inuyasha watched her eyes for a moment to make sure there was no doubt in them, he'd lived his whole life as a half-breed, so he knew the discrimination that was out there. Mating a full demon would pull her down into his category in the demon society. He saw no wavering in her gaze up at him and it filled his heart with joy, this woman had truly accepted him as he was. He slid into her slowly till he felt a small barrier then with one last look into her eyes shoved the rest of the way in.

Himeko closed her eyes for a moment biting her bottom lip and arching her back to him with a small whimper. She felt Inuyasha still waiting for her to get comfortable with him in place. She looked up at him as he back returned to the bed with a small smile and nod to him letting him know she was fine. She lifted her legs bending them so that the were resting on his hips.

Inuyasha felt her move beneath him so he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately then slowly slid himself back, but before removing himself completely he slid home again. This slow pace continued for several minutes as they got used to each other for the first time.

Himeko moaned softly as she used her fingers to trace up his spine then across his shoulder and down his side. She pulled her hands up in front of her tracing his abs up his chest just to do the reverse.

Inuyasha was being tickled by her fingers light touch so he decided to up the pace to give her hands something else to do, hold on. Which worked cause now her hands were placed flat on his back fingertips just on either side of his spine. Her back arched up to him and he placed a palm on her back to keep her in place as he leaned down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. Tracing his tongue around it he heard her moan again with her fingers pressing into his back causing her claws to start to bite into his skin. He growled out in pleasure releasing her nipple and going up to her neck and nibbling on it gently.

Himeko again gave him free access to her neck as she moved her head out of the way of his. She moaned out this was better then she had expected. "Inuyasha…please…" she moaned out softly with her eyes closed then bit her bottom lip.

The sound of her calling out to him like this drove his instincts into a frenzy he moved up to kiss her passionately before leaning up, bracing her against him, then began ramming faster and harder into her. She was clenching around him and he knew she was close, so he didn't stop her body was drawing him to a conclusion too. Soon he was still leaning down on top of her propped up on is elbows panting with his head cradled in the crook of her neck and he bit down marking her as his mate. He was now panting and licking the blood off her neck.

Himeko felt him collapse against her, she was panting as well. She felt his fangs pierce her at the crook of her neck it was official she was his mate, now to make him hers. She leaned up slightly doing the same to him, and now he was officially her mate. "I love you Inuyasha." She said softly when he stopped bleeding from her mating mark.

"And I love you Himeko." Inuyasha said softly in her ear with his head laying on the bed beside her. Once he caught his breath, he slid off of her to lay beside her pulling the covers up over the two of them to keep them warm. He laid on his side then pulled her against his chest laying his head on top of hers, soon both of them were asleep.

~*~*~*~ Night Fall ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru burst into Inuyasha and Himeko's room angry. "Get up Inuyasha!" he said from the door.

Startled awake Inuyasha sat up reaching for his weapon that normally was beside his bed but in this room, he had laid it over by his armoire. Himeko startled awake as well grabbed the blankets to keep herself covered. "What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his elder brother glaring at him making sure his lower half was still covered along with his mate.

"The southern forces are marching on the castle. Get up!" Sesshomaru said angrily then turned and stormed out of the room and down the hall.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bed dragging on his clothes as he rushed over towards the window overlooking for front gate then looking out the window out towards the gate and sure enough even in the dark beyond the walls he could see massive dark movement towards the castle. "What the fuck…" he said angrily as he ran over grabbed his armor putting it on then putting his sword on his side.

"Lets go." Himeko said from the door fully dressed with her swords on her side as well. She opened the door then ran out of the room with Inuyasha right behind her. "Lady Kagome…" Himeko said skidding to a stop at the top of the stairs to keep from slamming into Kagome.

"What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha asked her angrily as he glared at her sword on her side, arrows across her back, and her bow in her hand.

"I'm going to defend my home and my family whether you and Sesshomaru like it or not." Kagome said then began walking down the stairs.

"Damn it… you stay by her and protect her." Inuyasha said to his mate then dove around Kagome at a run to get outside the castle as fast as he could. He made it to Sesshomaru's side on the wall in a matter of seconds as he watched the approaching enemies. "Where did they come from?" he asked curiously.

"The South Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said without ever looking over at his younger brother.

"Smart ass." Inuyasha growled out as he glared over at Sesshomaru for a second then returned his attention to the enemy. "How did they get here without us knowing about it?" Inuyasha asked rephrasing his question.

"Some time after lunch our lines of communication were severed with the front lines. We weren't receiving any communications. After several hours my mother came to inform me, as night was falling, I sensed these bastards almost on our doorstep." Sesshomaru said with a small shrug then growled lightly. "Kagome…" he growled out glaring back towards the castle his mate stood there on the landing on the top of the stairs to the castle.

"I have Himeko staying with her. She refused to stay inside the castle." Inuyasha said glancing over at Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn her, I can't afford to be worrying about her fighting and myself fighting at the same time." Sesshomaru growled out lightly returning his attention to the enemies who have now stopped their advance and were inspecting the preparations the castle had for this invasion.

"There is no point telling you not to worry about her but your mother, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara are now at her side as well as Himeko. Plus, she's not exactly useless in a fight anymore." Inuyasha said after glancing back at Himeko and Kagome.

"She is with pup Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said softly over to Inuyasha. "I can't go through that again…" he whispered honestly over to Inuyasha then he stood tall and proud like he hadn't just admitted a weakness of his.

"We'll protect her this time." Inuyasha said as he looked up at his elder brother with a small smile on his lips.


	13. Western Castle

Inuyasha

Love's War

Chapter 13

Western Castle

April 17, 2019

Shippou pinned a demon down to the ground then looked up finding his opening that he had been searching for this whole time but before he could make a break for the opening. "If this is revenge for that Half-Breeds death boy, you're pathetic." The demon in front of him said catching Shippou's attention.

"Who's death?" Shippou asked confused as he pressed his sword down against the man's throat, there was only one half-breed he knew closely and there was no way anyone had killed Inuyasha.

The demon below him snarled up at Shippou. "That half-breed dog bastard of the West's. He was killed yesterday." He said smugly.

"There's no way Inuyasha was killed... I would have heard…" Shippou said as he looked back and forth between the man's eyes trying to determine if he was lying.

"Fox he's dead, I killed him!" the demon said with a smirk up at Shippou. "Just like I'm going to kill you, then I'll go kill the rest of you half-breed lovers. You've opened the way Kit." He said with a laugh.

"Opened the way? What the hell are you talking about?" Shippou asked angrily he was tired physically and mentally tired of this demon and his lies.

"Kit you pulled your own defensive line apart. We've already slipped behind your own forces making our way Northward towards the castle." The demon said with an evil laugh.

Shippou with a realization that he probably just royally screwed up sat up and looked back at Western border and horror crossed his face as he saw the dead and the stream of the Southern army behind the Western forces catching them on both sides.

The demon below Shippou with his captor's distraction and the lessoning of the weapon's pressure on his throat pulled a dagger from his side "You've gave us exactly what we needed kit." He said with a wicked smile on his lips "This is all your fault." He said then shoved his dagger into Shippou's side under his armor.

Shippou fell off the demon crying out in pain dropping his sword, the demon now pinning him to the ground. "You've made this war come to its conclusion kit. You're going to die now." He said yanking his dagger out of the boy. Shippou fighting back under the bigger demon dodged the next attack with the dagger.

"Oh, and after your death… if that spoiled woman won't give in to My Lords whims she'll join you in hell shortly." The demon said with a wicked laugh as he struck down at Shippou again catching the side his arm with the dagger. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed Shippou's hair to keep him from dodging again.

Shippou no longer able to move his top half rammed his knee into the back of the demon on top of him throwing him forward unfortunately the dagger caught him in the shoulder.

"GET OFF MASTER SHIPPOU!" Saito yelled as he dived across Shippou tackling the demon that was on top of him. They wrestled for a few moments before the demon got up and ran for the protection of the rest of the Army still here distracting this section of the Western army.

"Ah…" Shippou whimpered as he yanked the dagger out of his shoulder, rolled over, and pushed himself up. "Thanks Saito. Who in the hell was that anyway?" He said as he walked over to get his sword.

"That was Yagura the Half-Breed Killer. This wasn't a coordinated attack with Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was it?" Saito asked accusingly as he walked over to Shippou.

"No… I was trying to break their line, but I screwed up. We have to fix this." Shippou said as he looked over at the demon's he had unintentionally betrayed.

"Had you trusted me with your true intentions I would have warned you against it for this reason." Saito said motioning to the dead that lay between them and the border.

"I didn't think about us breaking the line with the rest of the army…all this is on my hands. But if we don't stop them now, they'll make it to the Western Castle. Do you believe him that Inuyasha's dead?" Shippou asked worried as he looked over at Saito.

"I have heard rumors in our own army of that late last night. And Yagura is known for never letting a half demon slip though his fingers to live." Saito said with a frown.

"It can't be…" Shippou said as he pushed tears back out of his eyes this wasn't the time for that, and he started walking back towards the Western border intending to correct his mistake. "Come on let's gather the others and save the castle." He said picking up his discarded sword and sheathing it then he put pressure on his side trying to get it to stop hurting and bleeding.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Saito asked curiously this young fox had the right to correct this situation but from this point on he was going to be the one to say yes or no to the plan.

"Sound Retreat tell our people to escape, then sound Assembly the army will withdraw and regroup at our position, we will send word to the Southern Border Garrison to gather everyone here as well then we will chase these bastards down." Shippou said angrily as he glared at the Southern army working their way around the exposed end of the Western Army.

"Good plan, but they will reach the castle before we can catch them." Saito warned then waved his second in command over to them.

"I know we just have to have faith they can hold out until we get there." Shippou said as he looked over at Saito with a determined look in his eyes. He was going to make this right if it was the last thing he did, then he would beg forgiveness from both his surrogate parents.

"Sound Retreat pause for a moment then sound Assemble do the same with our flags." Saito said when his second reached them. After a brief pause the man nodded then began issuing orders in quick succession.

A horn blew three long notes and two short, as a set of red and white flags were waving off to the right of Shippou's vision two short white waves just above the flag bearer's head and three red long all the way across the body waves. After a brief pause the horn bleared again three short notes and three long notes again the flags began waving three short red flag waves just as before then three long white waves signaling those who were retreating on where to go. The process repeated two more times until it was clear that the Western army had the message and was retreating to their position.

"Alright send the messenger." Shippou said as he watched the progress of the Western army heading for them and made his way towards the front of the men and women he had led into battle.

Saito sent off the messenger then quickly returned to Shippou's side. "They should be here within the next couple of hours or so." He said as he watched a commander of the battalion that was stationed above his along the border storming over to them obviously injured with blood streaming down his face and arm.

"After we tend to the wounded, we'll leave a man here to tell them to catch up to us. We'll go ahead and start towards the castle we will be moving slower with so many wounded." Shippou said watching the same man as Saito.

"What in the hell were you thinking Saito! You left me and my men there to die you bastard!" the demon said angrily as he reached out and grabbed Saito's shirt and dragging him into his face as he glared death into Saito's eyes.

"I ordered him to move out." Shippou said dragging the angry demon's attention to him.

The demon let go of Saito glared at Shippou for a long moment then punched him across the face as hard as he could knocking Shippou to the ground. "You'll pay for that then." He said angrily and went to reach for his sword.

Saito hooked his arms under both of the other mans and clipped his hands together behind the man's head to keep him from pulling his sword and killing Shippou. "Enough Hajame you've made your point. That's our Lords surrogate." Saito said as he held the man in place.

Shippou propped up on his good arm whipped blood that had leaked out of the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Saito and Hajame. "I screwed up ok, I know that I was trying to break their line and I broke ours instead. But now we need to come together and go save the castle, save my family!" he said then he stood up hissing in pain as he put his hand back on the wound on his side. "Now let's see to your wounded and get going."

Hajame looked at the boy in front of him for the first time taking in his wounds, this boy had fought on the front lines and then saved his men with a retreat. Now this boy wants to treat his men's wounds then march on the castle to save his family.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched the enemy all night long as they sat up defensive positions and a camp. After the first couple hours of no attack Himeko had finally convinced Kagome to at least go sit inside the castle at the bottom of the stairs and rest. But now it was almost dawn and Kagome now returned outside putting her bow across her back like her arrows.

Kagome walked down the stairs much to the disapproval of Himeko and Tsubaki. Once in the middle of the courtyard Kagome put her hands together in a prayer position for several moments with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she shoved her hands away from her body both left and right with palms facing outwards pushing a barrier out from her body to encompass the whole castle. She sat down crossed her legs put her hands together face up her knuckles together then closed her eyes to concentrate on the barrier. Himeko and Tsubaki took up guard positions to protect the Lady of the West.

"That woman…" Sesshomaru growled over to Inuyasha with a huff and a slight sagging of his shoulders. She was hopeless no matter the circumstances she did what she wanted when she wanted and put herself in danger to do it.

"She just might buy us some time to come up with a better strategy than standing here waiting for them to move." Inuyasha said with a shrug, full day break was fast approaching and with the minimum guards on hand to do normal duties he wasn't looking forward to this battle.

"I'll remember you always siding with her when Himeko's with pup…" Sesshomaru said with a frown as he looked over at Inuyasha.

"Himeko can take care of herself…" Inuyasha said turning red looking away from Sesshomaru back to the enemy now stirring in their makeshift camp.

"Uhm huh." Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head knowing Inuyasha would be going crazy with her out here if she was with pup but saying no more on the subject. Inuyasha was correct if nothing else Kagome would be buying them time but also creating herself to be a huge target.

There was a thunderous roar from behind the enemy which caused Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to change their vantage point to see the rear of the enemy better. Sounds of fighting broke out after several long moments. "Our forces regrouped?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked at the fighting that had begun.

"You are correct Inuyasha. And if I'm not mistaken Shippou is with them." Sesshomaru with a slight twitch of annoyance crossing his face for a brief moment. "Tell Kagome to lower her barrier and we will attack on both fronts." He said as he watched the progress of his army at the enemy's rear.

"I'll not be dropping the barrier, our people can come and go but the enemy can't touch it." Kagome said from right behind Sesshomaru up on the wall.

Sesshomaru growled out in annoyance the woman had slipped up behind him when his attention was directed at the fighting. How was he supposed to divide his attention between the battle and her? "Kagome get back to the castle." He growled out at her annoyed his eyes catching hers out of the corner of his.

"Sesshomaru do what you need to." Kagome said with a dismissive wave towards the enemy.

Sesshomaru growled a warning at her irritated by her. "I know my duties woman now get back to the castle like I told you." He said then began using his aura to lift off the castle wall ready to attack the enemy.

"Be careful Sesshomaru." Kagome yelled out cheerfully as she waved up at him exaggeratedly with a huge smile on her face.

"You do live dangerously Kagome." Inuyasha laughed when his brother shot away angrily and red faced, she had definitely embarrassed him. "ATTACK!" he yelled motioning the rest of the guards off the wall to charge the enemy. He stopped and looked down at Kagome curiously since she had reached out and grabbed his hand lightly.

"You too Inuyasha. Protect each other." Kagome said as she looked up at him worried.

Inuyasha smiled softly she had always been this way always worried about everyone else's safety. "We'll be alright." He said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before shaking off her hand and jumping down into the fray just outside of the barrier.

The battle raged on for several minutes before the Southern forces realizing they were outmatched and out flanked so they fled towards the East trying to regather with their forces hold up at the Norther portion of their border against the Northern Army. Sesshomaru ordered the fastest runner to get ahead of them and warn his troops along the Northern Border to get out of their way let the North deal with them while the West regrouped.

Shippou injured as he was slowly made his way to his father figure his head held low, he could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on him, but he refused to look up. "In the castle with you." He heard Sesshomaru growl out at him and he changed his direction of travel to the gates. He walked past Kagome looking up at her sadly as she came down the stairs to meet him. He didn't speak he just kept walking across the court yard into the castle and down the hall to Sesshomaru's study.

"My Lord we have some serious injuries to attend to before we return to the border." Saito said as he kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru who was watching Shippou curiously he had an idea this whole mess was the boy's fault.

"Inuyasha send for Dr. Tadashi." Sesshomaru said over to his half brother then looked down at Saito an old warrior who had never let him down before. "Explain." He said gruffly.

"My Lord, Master Shippou fought bravely…" Saito began then was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I don't care about that Saito, tell me how this happened." Sesshomaru growled out warningly at the old-line commander.

"Of course, My Lord. Master Shippou arrived yesterday morning and laid out a plan that was a joint assault with you and Lord Inuyasha at points farther up the line. We were to break the Southern Army and get to the Southern Palace as quickly as possible." Saito said silently whishing he didn't have to blame the young kit, but he wasn't about to take the fall. The boy wouldn't be killed he was sure of that just severely punished for his actions where as he himself would more than likely be put to death.

"As I thought." Sesshomaru growled to himself then he turned and began making his way into the gate heading towards the castle.

"As I said My Lord, Master Shippou fought bravely to correct his mistake ending up seriously wounded himself in the process." Saito said quickly before his Lord could get too far away from him.

"See to your men I'll tend to my Kit." Sesshomaru said when he glanced back at Saito then continued on his way striding past his mate.

Kagome could feel his anger and irritation through their link together and it was centered around Shippou, so she followed quickly behind her mate. They walked into Sesshomaru's study to find Shippou standing there in front of Sesshomaru's chair with his hands folded behind his back just above his tail as he looked at the floor sadly.

"Shippou explain yourself and quickly." Sesshomaru said as he walked around his desk and sat down staring up at the boy.

"There is no explanation." Shippou said finally looking up at his father figure.

"I'm sure there isn't how about you humor me. Tell me why you betrayed us." Sesshomaru growled out angrily his aura seeping out to show his displeasure.

Shippou heard Kagome gasp beside him and he glanced over at her, his eyes showing her his sorrow. "I betrayed your trust in me My Lord, but please understand it wasn't an easy choice to make. And I meant no harm to anyone in the castle." He said returning his attention to Sesshomaru.

"Not good enough Kit, not by a long shot." Sesshomaru growled out as he stood up bracing his arms on his desk and glaring over at Shippou. "You put my Mate and our unborn pups in grave danger. You will answer for that I assure you." He growled out pushing himself to his full height.

"I understand and am fully prepared to take whatever punishment you decide my actions deserve. I was trying to break the Southern line so that I could get to the Southern Palace to free my intended. I put my family in danger and damaged the Western Army's ability to defend our great Lands and it's people." Shippou said as he stood there stiff as a board looking straight ahead but focusing on nothing.

"Shippou Inuyasha died night of the new moon, we couldn't have moved against the South after reviving him and healing him none of us had any energy left to fight with." Kagome said softly as she leaned against Sesshomaru's desk trying to get Shippou to look at her.

"I had no knowledge of that mother until I was pinned down and nearly killed by Yagura in the South yesterday evening. He intends on killing me and our entire family." Shippou said refusing to glance over at her or his emotions would begin to spill from his eyes he was sure of that. "Father whatever your punishment is for me please let me protect our family." He begged focusing on Sesshomaru for the first time since arriving back here at the castle.

"Would you give up your intended for that cause?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he watched the boy's eyes closely.

"Sesshomaru…no you can't…" Kagome said shocked as she turned to give him a piece of her mind to see him holding up a hand just below his waist to silence her.

Shippou thought for a moment. "I would give up my intended, my future, and my life to protect my family." He said standing as straight as possible staring Sesshomaru straight in the eyes without blinking and squaring his shoulders to show his fullest intentions.

"My mate and I shall discuss your punishment. You are to see to the men outside, then get your own wounds treated. Return to my study once that is completed dismissed." Sesshomaru said with a dismissive wave of the boy.

"Yes, My Lord." Shippou said bowing his head to Sesshomaru then turned and left the room.

"Sesshomaru you can't be thinking…" Kagome started but was aging silence by Sesshomaru.

"No my mate, I just wanted to see how far he would go to protect our family. He needs to stew over his actions for a while and worry about his punishment." Sesshomaru said as he turned from her and began looking out of his study's window, like he always does when he's trying to think of a solution to a perplexing problem.

"What are you planning for his punishment then?" Kagome asked curiously as she walked up behind him then stood there waiting.

"I have no idea my mate. Before you he would have been put to death for treason immediately. But you would never forgive me for that, and I just can't bring myself to do it anyway. I've grown soft and weak." Sesshomaru said with a frown using one of his fangs to bite his bottom lip as he glared out at the training grounds where he had given Shippou so many lessons.


End file.
